


Go Reiss Lightning!

by CollegiaTitanica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Even Kenny Alma and Rod, F/F, Grease References, Happy Days references, Historia is Sandy, Hot Rods, Multi, Rock 'n' roll, Teen Romance, Ymir is the Fonz, but without the racism/sexism/homophobia, everybody is basically nice, not very serious, p.much every 50's cliche, so 50's aesthetic I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollegiaTitanica/pseuds/CollegiaTitanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1958 - and teenagers are only interested in three things: cars, music... and each other!</p><p>Having just moved to the small town of Trost, Historia finds herself drawn into the world of hot-rods and rock 'n' roll. She also finds herself drawn to Ymir, the Harley riding rebel who says she doesn't have a cause - but Historia thinks there's more to her than her brash exterior shows. </p><p>There's going to be all sorts ups, downs, fast cars and rockin' beats before it all works out - but no matter what happens it's sure to be happy days in the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Lovin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reservation_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reservation_Red/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out the official GRL! playlist here](https://youtu.be/F3SrtN6tMyg?list=PLSdX9_sZp1csVOvFyf8UYm13BS7IqyRGX)! All songs from the time period (well I snuck in two that aren't but the rest of them are) so can listen to the same rockin' tunes as the hepcats in the story as you read along :)

Ymir rolled her motorcycle to a stop, the panhead rumbling under her. Pulling her goggles up on her forehead she frowned. Connie, Jean, Eren and Thomas were all standing around a beat up, barely painted ’34 five window Ford. As she climbed off her ride they turned and waved to her. Together they were known as the Red Cats, one of Trost’s hot-rodder clubs (or, according to a lot of squares, “gangs”). Yeah, they all wore jeans and leather jackets (with the silhouette of a red cat in a white circle on the back of their jackets), but they didn’t get up to too much trouble.

Ok, sometimes they’d race rival clubs off at stoplights, and created a lot of noise at night, and did burnouts in front of the drugstore – but nothing _really_ bad. People here just had nothing better to do than get worked up over a bit of fun.

Trost wasn’t a small town, but it was no city that’s for sure. Most adults worked at the steelworks outside of town, and most kids were looking at ending up there if they didn’t get away to college. That’s where Ymir had just come back from – not her college, she was starting her senior year at Trost High tomorrow – but her sister Ilse’s. She’d left two years ago to Mitras U, and Ymir went to visit her as often as she could. Normally it was a quiet trip, Mitras was dullsville USA after all, but this one had been… something else.

“Hey, hey! Look who’s back!” Connie whooped, running over with Eren to grab her in a hug.

“Hey guys, you two not seen any girls since I left?” she laughed.

“None like you,” Eren laughed. “Have you been home yet?”

“Nah, was on my way when I saw this hunk-a-junk so had to come over and give it an eyeball.”

“That’s my baby you’re talking about!” Connie protested.

Putting her arms across the boy’s shoulders she grinned at him. “Why dontcha introduce me then?”

“Got her from old man Pixis for fifty bucks!”

“Who gave you fifty bucks?”

“I’ve been working for Sasha’s dad over summer!”

He looked so proud, Ymir couldn’t be too hard on him. It was nothing much to look at for sure: the outside was mostly bare metal, there were rust spots along the rocker panels, and one of the door handles was replaced with a bent piece of wire… but sticking her head inside she could see that was at least well maintained.

“How’s she run?” she asked.

“Like a dream,” Connie said, smacking his lips.

“Running great doesn’t matter if your doors fall off,” Jean scoffed.

But Connie wasn’t to be deterred. “Less weight that way!”

“Well I won’t be riding in it.”

“Who said I’d let you anyway?”

“Good to see some things haven’t changed,” Ymir grinned, batting the brim of Connie’s cap.

“You really missed out though,” Eren said, leaning on the car. “The Corporal’s been on almost every night.”

“Damn, and I was stuck listening to Mitras radio,” Ymir shook her head. “Those drips ain’t ever heard of rock ‘n’ roll.”

“Gotta be some hepcats out there?” Thomas asked. “Can’t all be squares.”

“There’s a student station, but they’re shut down during break.”

“What a drag.”

“Tell me about it.”

“So how is Ilse?” Eren asked.

“She’s good,” Ymir smiled. “Real busy with school even on her break, but she’s doin’ great in all her classes.”

“Mum and Dad’ll be real happy to hear that.”

“I’ll tell ‘em when I get home,” Ymir nodded. “But first how ‘bout we grab some food?”

“Sounds good to me,” Connie nodded. “Kenny’s?”

“Is there anywhere else?” Jean grumbled.

“Ok let’s-” Ymir stopped, looking over her shoulder and frowning.

The Titans were coming.

 

#

 

Historia admired herself in her bedroom mirror. She’d bought a new skirt with the _cutest_ poodle applique on it, and had put on a nice blouse and pink cardigan to go with it. It was her first time going out with friends since she’d moved to Trost, so she wanted to make a good impression. Mikasa, her new neighbour, had invited her for burgers and milkshakes with “The Roses”. From what Mikasa had said they were an all-girl group of hot-rodders, though she’d put an emphasis on it being as much about girls looking out for each other than anything else.

Historia liked the sound of that.

Giving her hair one last check in the mirror she smiled. She’d tied it up in a high ponytail so it wouldn’t get mussed riding in Mikasa’s car, and besides, she had the perfect scarf to tie it with.

Dashing downstairs, shoes clacking on the wooden stairs, she looked around the living room.

Neither her aunt nor uncle were about, so she walked through the kitchen to the back yard. Nanaba was working in the garden, a big straw hat over her short blonde hair. Mike, meanwhile, was sitting in a lawn chair reading the paper, his shaggy hair providing all the shade he needed. As she opened the door Nanaba stood up, dusting off her dungarees.

“Heading out now?” she asked.

“Yep, Mikasa’s taking me out with some of her friends,” Historia smiled.

“Have fun,” she waved. “And I put a couple of dollars on the counter for you.”

“Oh, no,” Historia blushed, waving her hands. “I have the money Dad gave to me and-”

She stopped as Mike’s paper rustled and he turned to look at her. At least she thought he was looking at her – it was hard to tell when he hadn’t styled his hair.

“Our treat,” he said in his deep rumble of a voice.

Historia sighed, defeated, and shook her head with an amused smile. “Ok, you win. I’ll be back soon.”

“Have fun!” Nanaba waved.

Looking on the counter Historia saw a dollar bill weighed down by some change. Scooping it up she put it into her coin purse before heading out the front door.

Stockard Street was the model of suburbia – two story weatherboard cottages set behind green front lawns and carefully manicured shrubbery. There were plenty of trees to provide shade from the late summer sun, and young kids were playing in sprinklers in their front yards. It was a world away from the dry scrub of western New South Wales.

Walking down the path she followed the footpath to the house next door. Mikasa’s car, a cherry red and white Bel Air two door convertible (with a big, chrome scoop poking through the hood), was parked in the driveway, though the owner was not to be seen.

While such a beautiful car would normally command any passer-by’s attention, there was another vehicle parked at the kerb that drew Historia’s eye more. It would best be described as a pickup truck of some sort, though every panel looked to come from a different vehicle – not just in colour but in make. It wasn’t ramshackle as much as it was some sort of Frankenstein patchwork of a vehicle.

Wondering who on earth could possibly own such a machine, Historia walked up to the Ackerman’s front door, pressing the buzzer. When she had first visited here, two days ago, she’d been greeted by Mrs Ackerman – a warm and welcoming, but quiet and gentle woman. This time Historia heard the thunder of feet rushing her way.

The door flew open, and she took an involuntary step back in alarm. What she noticed was the smile, huge and toothy. Second was the eyes – big, brown and eager. She was a girl Historia’s age, though taller than her, with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a slightly uneven box fringe. Her skin was a deep reddish brown tan (something Historia had not seen much of here), and she was wearing a white blouse, pink skirt with a black hem and a matching neckerchief. She was very pretty, and exuded excitement.

“You’re Historia, aint’cha?” the girl asked.

“Y-yes,” she said, gently extending her hand.

“I’m Sasha, nice to meetcha!”

Before she could react the girl – Sasha evidently – had enveloped her in a joyous hug. Historia found herself laughing, Sasha’s excitement catching. When she was released Sasha looked at her intently, taking her hands in her own.

“Say something else!”

“Oh, ah,” Historia laughed, a little embarrassed. “I don’t really know what to say.”

Sasha squealed in delight, bouncing up and down on the spot. “Miki was right! Your accent’s just outta sight!”

“I could say the same for you,” Historia smiled.

This made Sasha laugh, and as she kept giggling Mikasa appeared behind her. She was as tall as Sasha, but more willowy with her slender build and porcelain skin. Her dark eyes were almost black, matching her beautiful hair which she’d fixed in a shoulder length bob. She was dressed in a black skirt and, like Sasha, a white blouse. But unlike the brunette she was wearing a red satin jacket, and Historia knew from when she’d visited before it was embroidered with the name of her club, The Roses, on the back in flowing script.

“I see you two have met,” she said flatly, the faintest trace of a smile in the corners of her mouth.

Though Historia had only met her a couple of times she’d quickly picked up that while Mikasa might not show her feeling openly she was actually very playful and cheeky.

“You didn’t say she was this pretty,” Sasha protested, and Historia blushed at the compliment.

“Don’t be jealous,” Mikasa said, her eyes twinkling with a cheeky light. “Come on, put your shoes on.”

Sasha groaned dramatically, sitting down on the front step to slip on her loafers. While she sat there grumbling Mikasa caught Historia’s eye, shaking her head with an amused eye roll.

Covering her mouth to avoid giggling Historia looked away, her attention settling on the patchwork truck.

“So who’s truck is that?” she asked.

“That’s mine,” Sasha answered, jumping to her feet.

Somehow Historia wasn’t surprised.

“I’ve… never seen anything like it..?” Historia ventured.

“She’s one of a kind, me and my dad built her together out of whatever we could get our hands on,” she beamed proudly, hands on her hips. “That way I don’t have to take his truck when I come into town to visit Miki.”

Historia noticed the dark haired girl look away, bashful, but decided it would be too forward to press the matter.

“Yes, Mikasa said you live across the river.”

“Yep,” Sasha nodded. “Past the drive in off Foundry Road.”

“Do you have many animals there?” Historia was a little excited now.

“We’ve got some chickens and cows for eggs and milk, and a couple of horses.”

It was Historia’s time to get excited.

“You have horses?” she gasped, eyes going wide with joy.

“So yer a fan are ya?” Sasha laughed.

“I grew up with them,” Historia explained. “I didn’t think I’d get a chance to see them here.”

“Well maybe not today,” Mikasa said. “We’re meeting Hitch at Kenny’s, remember?”

“Yeah…” the other girls said, both a little deflated.

Sighing, Mikasa shook her head. “Maybe after burgers.”

“Really?!”

“Yes, but we don’t want to be late.”

They walked to the car, and Historia couldn’t help but notice Sasha take Mikasa’s hand in hers. And she _really_ couldn’t help but notice when Sasha leaned in, stealing a rather chaste kiss.

“Sasha…” Mikasa mumbled, her cheeks red.

“Oh it’s ok,” Historia said hurriedly. “I don’t mind.”

“It’s not that…” she continued, though what she meant was somewhat lost on the blonde.

“Aw rats!” Sasha cried, slapping herself on the forehead. “I forgot my jacket.” She looked at Mikasa expectantly, who patted her on the head and headed back to the house.

“You’re the best!” she called after her, grinning until she was out of sight.

“So you and Mikasa are an item?” Historia smiled.

Sasha got a dreamy look in her eyes, and a goofy grin on her lips. “Yeah, she’s my number one gal.”

“I never thought she’d be so shy about it.”

Looking around suspiciously Sasha put an arm around the smaller girl and pulled her in close, voice low. “Well about that… you said you grew up around animals?”

“Yes..?”

“Well Mikasa didn’t, see?”

Historia didn’t see.

“She musta missed the talk ‘bout the birds and the bees, see? Thinks too much kissin’ leads to…” she used her free hand to mime a rather large stomach.

In any other circumstance she would have thought this some elaborate prank – if the roles had been reversed for instance – but Sasha looked far too sincere.

“I… see?” Historia still didn’t really see how it was possible at their age, but it wasn’t the worst thing to avoid talking about.

“Good, and same for Santa and the Easter Bunny.”

“Wait? What?!”

Before more could be said Sasha shot up straight, her carefree smile returning as Mikasa once again left the house, this time holding a second jacket.

“You’re the best,” the brunette grinned, pulling the jacket on. “I’ll buy you a malt.”

Mikasa didn’t say anything, just smiling fondly, as they all climbed in the car. Historia sat in the back, sliding across the back seat until she was behind Mikasa. Buckling in she was surprised when Mikasa started the car by just how _loud_ it was. And when it was shifted into gear and the pedal was down how fast.

In the end they only drove around the corner before stopping, Sasha jumping over the door and out of the car, the back of her skirt catching on the door and hitching up. As she power-walked around the car she kept swatting at the back of her dress, trying to get her skirt down over her petticoats.

Historia and Mikasa stifled giggles as she waddled across the street, hand swishing back and forth over her backside. She stopped when she went to the house’s front door, ringing the bell. Waiting a moment she was shown inside, and Historia and Mikasa were left to wait.

“This is a lovely car,” Historia said.

“Thank you,” Mikasa replied, turning in her seat. “I’ve done a lot of work on her.”

“I didn’t expect it to be so loud though.”

“Are your ears ok?” Mikasa looked concerned. She was very sweet.

“No I’m fine,” Historia assured her. “I was just a bit shocked. But I suppose I should’ve expected it with that… thingy in the front.” To try and expand her point she pointed a finger at the big scoop in the hood, twirling it around in case Mikasa somehow missed the very large and non-standard piece of equipment sticking out of her car.

To Historia’s surprise Mikasa laughed. It wasn’t loud or boisterous, but a quiet chuckle seemed like a lot coming from her. “She’s quite a beast it’s true.”

“And you did all the work?”

“No, not all of it,” she shook her head. “Sasha, Hannah and Hitch all helped to one degree or another.” Pausing she looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. “Hitch mostly to be honest, the others provided moral support,” she added with a faint smirk.

“I would have thought Sasha would have been a big help with all the work on her truck.”

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you?” Mikasa said with a sly wink.

Looking back Sasha had come out of the house, with another girl in tow. She had a Roses jacket on, a plaid circle skirt and collared blouse. With her red hair in a low ponytail and pale, freckled skin she was like a halfway point between Historia and Sasha.

“Hi, pleased to meet you,” she said, climbing into the back seat. “I’m Hannah.”

“Historia.”

“Sorry I was late,” Hananh said. “I was on the phone to my boyfriend, Franz.” She leant in, really pleased. “He’s on the football team, I think he’ll even get quarterback this year.”

“That’s really good, isn’t it?” Historia asked. “I don’t know much about football here.”

“It really is, I’m so proud of him.”

“Everybody in?” Mikasa asked. When she got an amused, affirmative chorus she started the car and they all headed off again.

 

#

 

Ymir scowled at the approaching cars, and the other Cats fell into line behind her. First was Reiner and Berthold in the former’s open topped deuce coupe, the flathead rumbling as he pulled up beside them. Following him were Marcel and Gallard in their ’46 Ford. It was a nice car – channelled and painted up real nice (black with flames) – shame to waste it on those knuckleheads.

“Hey, Ymir,” Reiner smirked.

“Hay is for horses,” she shot back, crossing her arms.

“Jean tell you that one?” he laughed.

“Come on, tough guy!” Eren exploded, Connie and Thomas holding him back.

“Settle down, Daddy-O.”

“Yeah, don’t blow your top.”

“You should listen to your friends,” Reiner said, and Ymir wanted to smack the smug look off of his face. “You’ll get yourself into trouble one day.”

“Wouldn’t be a fair fight anyway,” Eren muttered, shaking out his jacket.

“Yeah,” Ymir said. “Annie finally ditch you Mickey Mouse bums?”

 “You’re a real tickle, Freckles.” Reiner laughed, slapping his thigh. Composing himself he sighed, pretending to wipe  a tear from his eye. “She’s got a date – something you Clyde’s wouldn’t know anything about.”

Before they got back into it – though he was (mostly) right – Berthold leaned in to whisper in Reiner’s ear.

“Yeah you’re right, let’s blow this joint.” Revving his car he gave Ymir another smug grin. “See you in class, Ymir.”

They peeled off, Marcel and Gallard jeering as they pulled away. Jean grabbed an empty can from the gutter and threw it after them.

“Those rats,” he growled.

“Never mind them,” Ymir said firmly – letting Jean and Erens’ tempers get the best of them was not something she wanted to deal with right now. And she’d probably be blamed for being a bad influence on them. “Let’s go get that chow.”

 

#

 

As Kenny’s came into view Historia’s eyes widened, totally awestruck. The neon sign, families and teens parked out the front –

“It’s just like in the pictures,” she gasped.

“You should see the one over in Rydel,” Hannah giggled. “It’s so cool.”

“Where’s that?”

“It’s the big town out west. Keep going down this road over the river and you’ll get there.”

“The only good radio we get is from there,” Sasha added, turning in her seat. “Except when the Corporal’s on.”

“The Corporal?” Historia asked, confused. She knew radio DJs liked outrageous monikers but that didn’t seem particularly… cool.

“Oh, he’s just like wow!” Hannah gushed. “And he only plays the most rocking tunes.”

“But,” Mikasa said, pulling into a parking spot. “He doesn’t broadcast often, usually only Friday and Saturday nights.”

“WSNK isn’t exactly a ‘proper’ radio station,” Sasha added.

“I heard he’s up in the hills past the old airstrip,” Hannah whispered, as if a vague rumour was a state secret.

“There’s so much going on here,” Historia said, a little overwhelmed. “Are all American towns this exciting?”

“I don’t know about that,” Hannah replied, climbing out of the car. “Didn’t anything like this happen where you’re from?”

“I think the most interesting thing I can remember was when Mr Morris’ shed caught fire and exploded.”

The other girls boggled at her, not knowing how she found their town exciting when she lived with that.

“He was running a still and it blew up, then set the dynamite he had in there off,” she explained. “Or at least that’s the rumour – there wasn’t much left of the shed. Or poor Mr Morris.”

“What?!” Sasha cried, completely aghast.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Historia laughed, grabbing the brunette’s arm reassuringly.

“You really had me going there,” Hannah giggled.

Mikasa gave her an approving smile, nodding towards the diner’s doors.

Walking inside Historia was again awestruck. White tiles, red seats, cute little booths, and even a jukebox putting out some unfamiliar – but very cool - tune. There was even a waitress zipping around on roller skates. And standing at the jukebox was the last of the Roses, Hitch. She picked a song and turned around, smirking when she saw them. Historia instantly noticed her bright red lipstick, and the impish look in her eyes. The second thing was her loose jeans, rolled up to just under her knees, and that under her red jacket she was wearing a loose checked button-down. With her chin length bob and wavy fringe she was every inch a beat girl. Slinking over, she kept her eyes fixed on Historia, sizing her up perhaps.

“So this is the new girl?” Hitch asked.

“I’m Historia.” She put out her hand, smiling friendlily.

“Pleased to meet you,” Hitch said, giving her hand a shake. “Mikasa’s spoken highly of you.”

“Oh, thank you.” Historia felt a little bashful at the compliment. For her rough exterior she was certainly not lacking in manners.

“Now that’s out of the way, let’s get something to eat,” Hitch laughed, throwing an arm around the smaller girl. “There’s a couple of booths free over there.”

“Oh, uh, ok,” she said, smiling nervously as she was steered to her seat.

Sliding in opposite her Hitch put her head in her chin and fixed her with her cat-like eyes. “So what brings you across the world to our little town?”

“Oh, well…” Historia paused as Mikasa and Sasha sat beside her, Hannah next to Hitch across the table. “I’m living here with my aunt and uncle. The school I went to, well it was very small so I can get a better education here.”

“You’re real dedicated,” Hitch laughed. “You wouldn’t catch me goin’ to all that trouble for school though.”

“You hardly go to any trouble as it is,” Mikasa chuckled.

Scoffing, Hitch waved a dismissive hand at her friend. “We can’t all be brainiacs.”

“Cleary.”

Hitch made an offended squeal, grabbing at the napkins.

“Now don’t go making a mess..!”

Standing at the end of the table was a tall blonde woman, long blonde hair tied back. She was wearing a white short-sleeved blouse with a chequer patterned collar, pink skirt and a short apron around her waist.

“Was just going to clean my hands,” Hitch smiled, carefully picking up a single napkin and wiping her fingers.

“Sure, Hitch,” the woman chuckled, pulling a notepad from the pocket in her apron. “So what can I get- oh!” she stopped, giving Historia a warm smile. “You must be Nanaba’s niece.”

“That I am,” Historia replied. “I’m Historia.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, I’m Traute. My husband Kenny and I own this fine establishment.”

“It’s amazing,” Historia smiled.

“Well aren’t you sweet,” Traute laughed. “And since it’s your first time here your order’s on the house.”

“Did you know Historia has a huge appetite and wants to order five burgers and shakes?” Sasha grinned hopefully.

“Dream on, kiddo.”

 

#

 

Ymir laughed to herself as Connie’s car rattled to a stop. It did run well but it sure looked like it was ready to fall to pieces. Thomas had been brave enough to ride with him, though it was possible he just didn’t want to be stuck with Eren and Jean when they were both fuming. As Connie and Thomas got out Eren rolled up in his ‘48 Ford De Luxe – while it was better than Connie’s deuce it still needed a lot of work.

“Looks like The Roses are here,” Jean said, nodding over to where Mikasa’s hottie of a Bel Air was parked besides Hitch’s Chevy 3800 pickup (easily identifiable by the tow boom in the bed and cab lights).

“Not the only ones,” Connie grinned, looking behind Ymir.

Turning she saw one of the local cops, Chief Dok, walking towards them.

“Hey, Officer Dork- sorry, Dok,” Ymir grinned, pulling off her goggles. “Long time no see.”

“Good to see you, Ymir,” he said. “Hope you’re staying out of trouble.”

“I’ve only been back in town ten minutes and you’re already on my case?” she snapped.

That took him back a moment and he blinked, clearly thinking she’d been back longer.

“Well I don’t want to be hearing you’re up to your usual shenanigans now you’re back,” he warned, walking past them on his route.

“You got it,” Ymir drawled, rolling her eyes while her friends sniggered behind her.

“Good to be back, huh?” Eren chuckled, nudging her in the ribs.

“Hmmm,” Ymir hummed, deep in thought.

“So what’d you get up to while you were gone?” Connie asked.

“Yeah,” Thomas nodded. “Meet any cool chicks?”

Ymir went to speak but stopped short. Her boys were all looking at her expectantly, and she didn’t want to let them down. Her face turned to a sly grin.

“Well, I did meet this one girl…”

 

#

 

“…so I stayed with my sister a while before moving here.”

“Oh wow, I’d love to stay at the beach for Summer,” Sasha sighed, absentmindedly chewing on a French fry.

“You just want to see Miki in her swimsuit,” Hannah laughed.

“No!” the brunette protested as her girlfriend blushed furiously. “Well not just that!”

The others laughed, and Historia found herself really smiling for the first time since she’d been arrived in Trost. She finally had some real friends.

“And what about you, Tori?” Sasha asked.

“Oh, sorry!” she gasped. “I was miles away.”

“Was asking if you’ve got a special someone in your life.”

“Oh, well,” she blushed looking down. “No, not really.”

“Not really…?” Hitch asked, leaning over the table, eyes narrowed, and suddenly _very_ interested.

“Well I met this one girl, cute as can be,” Historia smiled, thinking back to those magical few days. “She was like nobody I’d ever met.”

“That sounds just the best!” Hannah gasped, clapping her hands together.

“I’m not sure I’d say that… though she was so sweet, the way she blushed just holding my hand when we got lemonade,” Historia laughed.

Hannah was looking at her with stars in her eyes. “Tell me more! Tell me more!”

“Does she drive a truck?!”

The others stopped, turning to stare at Hitch.

“It’s a reasonable question,” she pouted, folding her arms.

“We know why you’re asking,” Sasha teased.

Hitch’s comeback was to throw a fry Sasha’s way, but rather than deter her it only spurred her on.

“It’s like Romeo and Juliet,” she giggled. “Two mechanics, both alike in dignity… something, something, something.”

“Are you picking on poor Hitch?”

The waitress on roller skates was standing at the end of their table, tray of food balanced on one hand. She was wearing the same uniform as Traute, her red hair tied in a pair of pigtails and there was something of a family resemblance in her face as well.

“Ain’t nothing poor about her!” Sasha grinned.

While Hitch and Sasha bickered the waitress started putting food on the table, her eyes widening when she looked at Historia.

“Oh right! New girl!” she said. “Nice to meet you, I’m Isabel.”

“Hello,” Historia answered, smiling happily. “Pleased to meet you.”

Sliding a large, juicy burger across the table to her Isabel smiled cheerily. “Mum said this one’s for you.”

“Wow,” Historia breathed, her mouth watering already.

“And a malt for you too.”

“Thank you so much,” she said, grabbing on to the hem of her blouse, her body trembling. “It’s really…”

“Don’tcha worry about it! Happy to see a new face around,” Isabel grinned before skating off.

Historia looked down at her food, still worrying. She was feeling so overwhelmed, that she didn’t deserve all the kindness everyone was showing her. A nudge on her shoulder from Mikasa jerked her from her thoughts

“Isabel’s right,” Mikasa said with a smile. “No need to fuss.”

“I just…” Historia stammered, trying to find the right words. “You’ve all been so nice to me and I haven’t done anything to deserve-”

“You’re plenty deserving just being you,” Sasha grinned, popping a fry in her mouth.

Lost for words, Historia blushed.

_So this was what it was like to have friends._

“Now you’ve got to tell us about this girl of yours!” Hannah laughed.

“Well I wouldn’t call her my girl…”

“Was it love at first sight?”

The blonde’s crimson blush was all the answer they needed.

“Ohhhhhhh!” Hannah squealed, clapping her hands together. “But what happened.”

“It was only a few days we got together,” Historia sighed. “I wasn’t even sure where I was-” catching herself she looked around the table smiling sadly. “She gave me her address, so I can write her, but I’ve been too scared to look at it.”

“If you want we can help you,” Hannah said.

“Yeah!” Sasha seconded. “This girl’ll flip when she gets your letter.”

Hitch snorted and rolled her eyes, slouching back in her seat.

“Sasha has written me a lot of very romantic letters,” Mikasa said reassuringly.

“Well first how about we have lunch first?” Historia smiled.

“Best idea I’ve heard all day!” Sasha grinned, burger already in her hands.

 

#

 

After lunch Historia excused herself to go freshen up. While washing her hands she looked in the mirror. She was so happy to have made friends so easily, but she still felt uneasy. It was foreign territory, and not just because she was living on the other side of the world.

But she thought back to what Ymir had told her, to not be afraid.

_I’ll try._

Drying her hands she walked out to where the Roses were waiting by their booth.

“Ready?” Mikasa asked.

“Yes I-”

Historia stopped, listening to a conversation happening behind the other girls. Though she couldn’t see who was talking, she knew that voice…

“-and she was all ‘oh, Ymir, I’ve never met anyone like you’, and I was just playing it cool, you know?”

“So did you get very far?”

“We had a whole lot of fun under the docks if you get what I’m saying.”

"Sounds like a real Dolly!"

"She was, but I'm not gonna get steamed about not seeing her - I got what I wanted!"

There was a howl of approval that died down when Historia pushed her way between Mikasa and Hitch to glare at the table. Throwing her furious eyes over the table she saw a group of hot-rodders, all leather jackets and jeans. But her eyes focussed on Ymir. Ymir who had been so sweet and gentle, and was now making her out to be some sort of fool.

“Historia?!” the freckled girl squeaked.

But Historia didn’t say anything. Instead she grabbed a milkshake from the table, raising it up before pouring it out over Ymir’s head.


	2. Look At Me I’m Mina C

 

Historia stormed out of the diner, ignoring the stares and gasps of the other patrons. She stalked over to Mikasa’s car, pacing back and forth while she seethed.

“Ymir…” she grumbled, curling her hands into fists. “How _could_ she…”

She wasn’t waiting long before Mikasa and Sasha came out after her, the brunette rushing over to her, eyes wide with panic.

“Hey, kitten, are you alright? Gave us a real fright when you peeled off like that!”

“I’m just so mad!” Historia fumed, stamping her feet. “I can’t believe she’d make a fool out of me like that!”

“I can’t believe she was the girl you were- ack!”

Mikasa slapped her on the arm, her eyes telling her to clam up.

“Sorry,” Sasha said, totally abashed. “Talkin’ before thinkin’”

“Oh, it’s ok,” Historia sighed, putting her hand to her forehead. “I’ve made a real mess of things… I’d better go and apologise to Traute and Isabel.”

“Hitch and Hannah are smoothing things over,” Mikasa said, jerking her thumb back at the diner.

“And if there’s one thing Hitch is better at than tunin’ cars it’s spreadin’ apple butter,” Sasha grinned.

“So what now?” Historia sighed sadly, hugging herself.

“How about we go back to my pad?” Mikasa suggested. “Might be a bit more chill.”

“I can get down with that,” Sasha smiled, giving Mikasa a look that made her go almost as red as her car.

“Oh, um, here’s Hitch and Hannah,” Mikasa mumbled, thankful for the distraction.

The two girls came out, Hannah looking relieved, Hitch with a smug grin on her face, hands buried in her pockets.

“It’s all aces in there so no gringles, yeah?” Hitch smiled, slinking up to the group. “Ymir’s taking a cold shower in the powder room and the rest of those shucks are slinging suds for Traute.”

“How come you call her by her first name?” Historia asked. “Traute that is?”

“If we didn’t would get too confusing,” Hannah laughed, though Historia couldn’t say she was any the wiser.

Hitch looked up from where she was picking at her nails. “She’s an Ackerman.”

“Oh?”

“Kenny, who owns the diner, is my uncle,” Mikasa explained.

“Oh it would make it a real mix up to have two Mrs Ackermans.”

“And there’s Mr Ackerman,” Sasha added, leaning against Mikasa.

“Kenny?”

“No,” Sasha said, shaking her head, hair whipping around. “Mr Ackerman.”

“English teacher at school,” Hitch clarified, rolling her eyes at Sasha, though there was a smile on her lips. “Not bad for a warden, but he's no heart so don’t want to get on his bad side.”

“So shall we get going?” Mikasa asked. “Back to my place?”

“Sure thing I’ll-” Hitch stopped, head whipping around as she wheeled around on her heel and stormed off to her truck. “See you there,” she shouted, slamming her door shut.

Looking over her shoulder, Historia frowned, not understanding what upset Hitch – it was just the road, and gas station beyond it. Hitch’s truck rumbled into life and she dropped it into gear before tearing away from the carpark and roaring off, tow chains swaying and clanking.

In her wake another truck entered, a ‘28 Ford A 1 pickup, painted rich yellow with black fenders. It had been done up, with white flames down the engine cover, white wall tires, and a chrome Moon tank on the bumper.

“That’s Annie,” Hannah whispered. “One of the Titans.”

“Titans?” Historia asked as they climbed into Mikasa’s car.

“Another car club, most of them are from north Trost, except Annie.”

“Her dad owns the Lion-lube,” Sasha added, pointing across the road to a service station.

Thinking of the comments made in the diner, Historia connected the dots in her head.

“So Hitch..?”

“Yeah,” Hannah said, a little sadly. “Though she totally denies it.”

“Then why..?”

Before she could finish her question she saw Annie get out of her truck and walk around to the passenger side. She was short and blonde just like Historia, and her skin was porcelain white. While Annie also had blue eyes, they were dark and heavily lidded, and she had a severe look on her (admittedly pretty) face. The severeness of her expression was matched by her clothes – she had a black leather jacket on over a white blouse, a black a-line skirt and black, glossy Mary-Janes.

She didn’t understand why Hitch would have stormed off like she did until Annie opened the passenger door and helped the girl inside climb out. She had olive skin and her black hair was in pigtails that came down to her shoulders. Unlike Annie she had a big smile on her face, sunlight glinting off of her braces. Also as a contrast she was wearing actual colours – a powder blue blouse and yellow skirt.

“That’s Annie’s girl, Mina,” Hannah said as Mikasa started her car. “They’ve been going steady for ages now.”

As they pulled out Mina waved at them, her other hand in Annie’s. Hannah, Sasha and Historia all returned the gesture, Mikasa’s hands staying on the wheel.

Looking back at the diner as it disappeared from view, Historia frowned.

_Why had Ymir acted like that?_

 

#

 

Ymir wrung her hair out over the sink, cursing under her breath.

_Historia. She was here. Why was she here? She was meant to be in Mitras. She said she was staying in Mitras. Not Trost._

Putting her hands on her hips, she looked at herself in the mirror, unimpressed. She looked like a drowned rat, her sticky t-shirt discarded on the edge of the sink, her jacket rinsed clean and hanging on the corner of one of the stalls. And her jeans were stained from the milkshake too. Not much she could do about that right now thought.

_Carla’s gonna be salty for sure._

“Ymir! I’m coming in!”

“Wha-?!” she yelped, grabbing her shirt and holding it over her chest.

The restroom door opened with a creak, and Connie stumbled in – one hand over his eyes, the other out in front of him, waving around blindly.

“Connie what-?”

“Ymir?” he said turning towards her.

“Okay, stop,” Ymir huffed, grabbing her jacket and zipping it all the way up. “You can look.”

“No way,” Connie said, aghast. “Not gonna be looking ‘round no ladies’ room.”

Sighing, Ymir picked up her t-shirt, tossing the balled up cloth from hand to hand. “Why’d you come in here?”

“You were taking a while, wanted to check you were all good.”

It was hard to stay annoyed at him, standing there with his hand over his eyes like he was.

“I’m alright,” Ymir nodded, leaning back on the sink. “Just had to wash my hair out. Can’t show up at home smelling like yesterday’s milk.”

“Guess not…” he said, trailing off before perking up again. “Me and the boys took care of everything out there, so Kenny’s not gonna kill us.”

“Lucky us…”

“So are you ok?” Connie asked, serious. “Like really ok?”

Even though he couldn’t see her Ymir looked away, swallowing. “Yeah, I-” she coughed, rubbing her neck. “Just figured it was a summer fling for her… didn’t think I’d see her again, you know?”

“You really like her?”

Ymir let out a short, sharp laugh. “Yeah, I’m really on the hook.” Her face fell, and she looked down at her hands. “But I’ve really goofed here.”

“Ah you’ll get her back,” Connie said, trying to walk forward to pat Ymir on the shoulder. Instead he ran into the towel dispenser with a clang.

“Come on,” Ymir laughed wearily, turning Connie back towards the door. “Let’s hit the road.”

 

#

 

Mikasa and the Roses rumbled past in their Bel Air, Mina waving happily at them.

“Hey,” Mina said, squeezing Annie’s hand tight. “Who’s the girl with them? I don’t recognise her.”

“Don’t know,” Annie replied, crossing the carpark with her girlfriend.

“Ohhhh..! She must be the girl who moved in with Mr and Mrs Zacharius. She looks like a real dilly.”

“Mmm,” Annie hummed, holding open the door for Mina.

“Thank you,” Mina giggled, skipping into the diner.

Annie followed in behind her, the ghost of a smile at the corner of her lips. Her girlfriend was just the most – totally outta sight. While she was daydreaming, Mina looked over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes, an adorable beam on her face.

“Why don’t you grab us a table while I go freshen up?”

“You got it, doll,” Annie said, snapping her fingers.

She watched as Mina skipped off, glancing back over her shoulder and giggling. Taking a seat by the window, Annie looked around the diner. Isabel was skating around as always, Kuchel collecting plates at the pass, and half the Red Cats were blocking Mina from going into the washroom..?

Scowling, she got to her feet and stalked over to where they were standing. Mina was being blocked by Eren, Jean and Thomas. They weren’t standing in front of the door exactly, but they clearly weren’t letting Mina past. She was familiar enough with them, living in the same town all their lives and all, but couldn’t figure out what they were doing.

Mina was talking to Eren, who looked stressed out. They were friends, the three of them, Annie not going in for the rivalry like the boys had. When they were in junior high Annie had thought Mina had a crush on Eren and, though the thoughts had pained her, she understood them – with his grey eyes, bronze skin and friendly smile he was certainly popular.

“Oh, uh, hey, Annie,” he blushed, attempting a friendly smile.

“What are you doing?” she asked, frowning at him.

“Ah, well you see… umm…”

“What did you do?” Annie asked, nonplussed.

“Surprisingly it’s not Jaeger’s fault,” Jean answered, leaning against the pay-phone and playing with the elephant’s trunk curling from the front of his pompadour.

“Hey, we’re sorry for the bother,” Thomas interrupted. “Ymir’s having some plumbing problems in there, you dig?”

Annie sighed and folded her arms. Thomas was nice, but with his long sideburns, hair put up in a breaker and the Ray-Bans he always wore – he was too ridiculous to take seriously. At least he wasn’t asking her to listen to his poetry.

“And only half Ymir’s fault,” Jean added absentmindedly.

“Oh she’s back?!” Mina gasped. “Did she have a good trip?”

“It was good… yeah,” Eren said, nodding in a way that told Annie it was anything but.

But Mina, bless her gentle heart, took it at face value.

“Oh that’s great!” she smiled, bouncing on her toes.

“Uh… yeah!” Eren managed.

There was the sound of voices from behind the boys, and the door opened. Ymir stepped out, her face drawn, and her hair slicked back and damp. She stopped when she saw Annie and Mina, nervously swallowing and giving her a nod of acknowledgement. It was strange, Annie thought, seeing Ymir without her usual cocksure smile or the light in her golden eyes.

Before anything else could be said Ymir jumped to the side, Connie following behind her. He had one hand over his eyes, the other waving in front of him.

“Uh, Connie…” Jean warned, but he didn’t stop until his hand made contact.

“Wha-?” he asked, giving what his hand had come to rest on a squeeze.

“Connie…” Annie growled.

He uncovered his yes and smiled.

“Oh, hiya, Annie wha-?” Stopping, he looked down at his hand, which was currently holding on to Annie’s left breast.

Despite it all, Annie had to admit that it was quite fun watching him faint away.

 

#

 

After Mikasa had backed her car into her drive and switched off the engine, the girls all piled out of the car, making their way to the front door. Before they got there it was flung open, and a young boy jumped out.

“Ah, Miki!”

As he ran over Historia could see a family resemblance, thought the boy was smiling more broadly than she thought Mikasa ever would.

“Hey!” the boys said, stopping in his tracks and glaring at Historia. “Who’re you?”

“I’m Historia,” she said sweetly, crouching down (though not too much) and putting out her hand. “I moved in next door.”

“Oh…” he breathed, overwhelmed by her charms.

“This is Ken,” Mikasa said. “My little brother.”

“ _Little_?” Historia asked dramatically. “But he’s such a big, strong young man.”

“You talk funny,” Ken giggled, wriggling bashfully as his cheeks flushed.

“I’m from Australia.”

The little boy’s eyes went wide with wonder. “Wowwwwww…”

“Sorry, Ken,” Mikasa said, gently turning her brother around. “Going inside now.”

He complained, but Sasha picked him up, carrying him inside.

“How old is he?” Historia asked Mikasa as she followed her in.

“He’s ten,” she answered, slipping her shoes off in the doorway. “I was before dad went off to the war, he was after.”

“Oh…” Historia frowned. “Was- was he not there when you were little then? Sorry that’s too pers-”

Mikasa smiled warmly, stopping the words in her throat.

“It’s ok, he was quite a bit…” She stopped, gazing ahead with a faraway look in her eyes. “But he came back for a few years. That was when we moved here, dad was stationed at the base past the drive-in. A few years later he got moved overseas for a while, but now he’s home for good.”

All Historia could do at first was stare – it was the most she’d heard Mikasa say in one go.

“That’s… that’s really great,” she managed after a moment.

“Mmm,” Mikasa smiled, turning at the sound of feet, Sasha and Hitch running around the couch while Ken chased them.

“You’ll never catch me!”

“Bang-bang! Come ‘ere varmints!”

“Mikasa, help!” Sasha pleaded, cowering behind a cushion. “Sherriff Ken’s gonna get me!”

Pondering a moment, Mikasa shook her head. “I support law and order.”

Hand to her forehead, Sasha stood up with feigned anguish. “Betrayed!” she wailed.

“Bang! Gotcha, outlaw!” Ken grinned, finger-gun pointed square at Sasha.

“Ahhhh…” the brunette cried, collapsing to the ground and clutching her chest. “I… was right though,” she gasped. “Never got a noose around my neck… gahhh…”

And with that, she died.

 

#

 

Walking out of Kenny’s, Ymir and her friends made their way to their rides. The carpark was warm, the afternoon sun setting over the hills to the west. In the distance Ymir could see the smokestacks of the steel mill.

Walking over to where Eren was standing with the others by his car, she tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him away from the group.

“Hey,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m, ah, I’m going to stop by the mill before I go home.”

“Oh, uh sure. Want me to tell Mum & Dad you’re here?”

She thought for a moment before nodding. “That’d be aces. Carla would flip her top if she found out you kept it from her.”

“That’s true,” Eren laughed. “Be home for dinner?”

“Yeah, I will be.”

“Ok, see you soon.”

 

#

 

Hitch sat on the windowsill of Mikasa’s room, the cool afternoon air blowing over her. The other girls were sitting around the room, Hannah and Historia on the floor cross-legged looking at a magazine, Mikasa and Sasha sitting on the bed hand in hand. After the chaos of lunch, it was a nice change of pace, just chatting and listening to the radio.

There was a knock at the door, and Mikasa jumped to her feet, pulling her hand from Sasha’s with lightning speed.

“C-come in,” she said.

Mrs Ackerman opened the door, a tray of drinks balanced on her arm. “Hello, girls,” she said. “I made some lemonade for you all.”

“Thank you, Mrs Ackerman,” the girls said, Mikasa taking the tray.

“I’ll leave you too it,” Mrs Ackerman smiled, giving Sasha a knowing look.

Hitch chuckled, taking a glass when Mikasa offered one to her. It was nice, she thought, coming to the Ackerman’s. It was always such a nice and warm place, never any stress. Not like her house, where her parents were always at her about picking a career or finding someone to marry.

Looking out the window at the street, Hitch frowned. It was so frustrating – she had a career, working with her dad at the garage. And there wasn’t anyone she wanted to marry, she wasn’t like Sasha and Mikasa, or Hannah and Franz – despite how they’d tease her there wasn’t anyone she was interested in.

As if she’d been summoned by her thoughts Annie, her supposed love, went driving past. The blonde even looked right up at her from her truck, one arm hanging out of the door. She was probably driving down to the river with Mina to go make out.

“Stupid Annie,” she muttered.

Hannah’s head snapped up, and she excitedly jumped to her feet and ran over, sticking her head out of the window.

“Ohhhh,” she hummed, grinning slyly.

“What’s that?” Sasha asked.

_Great_ , Hitch thought. _That’s all I need_.

“Hitch was casting an eyeball at Annie.”

Sasha looked overjoyed, her eyes lighting up. “Oooooo.”

“I was not!” Hitch squawked, shoving Hannah away.

“Then why’re you going all red?” the redhead laughed.

“Because you’re embarrassing me!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Hannah said, still giggling as she sat down again.

But Hitch wasn’t convinced they were going to let it go.

“Look, I'm not sweet on Annie, ok?” she said putting her hands out. “If you want to get in orbit I just think Mina’s all wrong for her. I mean Annie’s a real slick chick, a total able Gable, and she knows her way around a rod like nobody’s business, even on the football team. A real 20-20, yeah? But Mina…” she sighed, shaking her head. “Mina’s for the birds, she’s nowhere – like chess club? She’s not even any good at it! Wouldn’t trust her to turn a wrench either… And those train-tracks on her teeth? Nothing but total cootie-magnets! I mean what’re they doing together? What does Annie even like about her?”

Pausing, she waited for an answer – but of course there wasn’t one.

“I just get salty ‘cause it makes no sense, yeah?”

Sitting back she folded her arms smugly, pleased that all the other girls could do was stare. Because really, there was nothing else to say.

 

#

 

Ymir parked her bike alongside the rows of trucks and cars in front of the steel mill. It was early evening, the orange of the sky matching the glow of the furnaces. Making her way past the guard at the entrance she went into the locker room, pulling off her jacket and putting on her still damp t-shirt. Going out to the floor she was greeted by some of the workers, waving as she crossed over to the stairs up to the manager’s office. The heat was welcome – riding with no shirt under her jacket was a chilly experience. Also she hoped it would finish drying her out.

Knocking on Mr Shadis’ door she waited a moment before he called for her to enter.

“Come in!”

Opening the door she stepped through, closing it behind her.

“Hello, Mr Shadis,” she said.

“Ymir, welcome back,” he said, gesturing for her to sit down.

“Thank you,” she replied, sitting opposite him at his desk. “I just got in now so wanted to let you know I’m available to work again. Whatever shifts you’ve got.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, his face unreadable. “This is your final year after all.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“And how is Ilse?”

“Fine,” Ymir swallowed, trying not to show her frown.

There was an awkward pause before Mr Shadis stood up, putting his hand out.

“I’ll have Darius call your house with some times for you.”

Ymir shook his hand, smiling faintly. “Thank you.”

 

#

 

“I’ll be right back.”

“Have fun! Bring me back a present!” Hitch cackled.

“Oh-!” Historia huffed, running back from the hallway to Mikasa’s bed. Grabbing a pillow she picked it up and threw it at Hitch. “There’s your present!” she laughed.

The girls were all laughing as Historia strode proudly off to the bathroom. Shutting the door she sat on the toilet, and became aware that she could still hear them talking next door.

“Lucky it was a pillow and not a milkshake!”

“Could’ve been the lemonade.”

There was a pause which she assumed was Mikasa speaking, something she found strangely adorable.

“Oh yeah, that would’ve been bad.”

“So… what do you think about her?”

There was another pause, and she wasn’t sure if it was Mikasa talking or just silence.

“Yeah!”

“Yes!”

“Of course!”

“That’s a real kick!”

Realising she’d been gone for a while, Historia washed her hands and made her way back into the bedroom. She found the four other girls waiting for her, standing in a line.

“What’s going on?” she asked, a little nervously.

“We’ve got something for you!” Sasha beamed bouncing up and down on her toes.

“If you want it,” Mikasa added, much more restrained. “It’s ok if you don’t.”

“I…” Historia started, tears filling her eyes.

“Hey don’t cry,” Hannah said gently, putting an encouraging arm around her.

“Sorry…” the blonde sniffed, wiping at her eyes. “You’ve all been so sweet to me.”

“That’s-” Sasha stopped, checking with Mikasa before she continued. When her girlfriend gave her a little nod, she whipped her head back, smiling happily. “That’s why we wanted to ask you if you wanted to be a Rose!”

Historia gasped, totally shocked. “Me?”

“Yes,” Mikasa nodded, holding out the crimson jacket she’d been holding behind her back.

Lost for words, Historia walked forward and took the jacket, slipping it on.

“It’s a little big,” she giggled, holding up her arms, her fingers not even peeking from the sleeves.

“That’s mine,” Mikasa said. “I’ll get your measurements and make one in your size.”

“You made it?”

“She made all of them,” Sasha answered, mooning at Mikasa proudly.

“That’s so cool…”

“You know what else is cool?” Hitch asked, draping herself over the little blonde girl.

Historia looked at her uncertainly.

“You, ‘cause you’re a Rose now!” Hitch laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important author message: While this is set in 1958, I've obviously taken some liberties with the time period. For one, as mentioned in the tags, there's no racism, sexism or homophobia - if there were the story would be impossible
> 
> For instance Mikasa and her mother almost certainly have been interred in concentration camps for the duration of the war, Isle and Ymir would face discrimination, Connie - being black - wouldn't be at the same school as the others, and then there's all the misogyny.
> 
> I just wanted to make it clear that these were the historical realities of the period, and while I am obviously brushing them under the rug to facilitate the story, I did want to acknowledge them.


	3. Summertime Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out the official GRL! playlist here](https://youtu.be/F3SrtN6tMyg?list=PLSdX9_sZp1csVOvFyf8UYm13BS7IqyRGX)! All songs from the time period, 1958 or earlier (well I slipped in two that aren't but the rest of them are), so can listen to the same rockin' tunes as the hepcats in the story as you read along :)

“There’s something else now you’re a Rose,” Hannah smiled.

“Oh?” Historia asked.

“Yeah we can tell you Hitch’s real name!” the redhead laughed.

“Nooooo!” Hitch squealed, jumping down from her perch in the windowsill, lunging across the room to try to silence the revelation.

“She’ll probably find out at homeroom,” Mikasa said calmly, causing Hitch to slump down on the floor in defeat.

“If you don’t like it I don’t need to know it,” Historia said, her heart racing in a bit of a panic.

Rolling from where she was lying on her face, Hitch looked up at Historia, an unreadable smile on her face. It was like she’d passed some sort of test, but she wasn’t sure what.

“Nah, it’s no gringles,” Hitch said, sitting herself up. “Just messin’ around.”

“Oh, good,” Historia smiled.

“And it’s Millicent, so you know,” Hitch sighed, rolling her eyes Hannah’s way.

“Then why Hitch?” Historia asked. Again, this seemed the right option, Hitch smiling at her. Perhaps for not making fun of her admittedly rather… square name.

“The tow truck!” was the only explanation Hitch gave.

When Historia looked around for help Sasha answered quickly.

“Like hitching a car on the back of it. So since she does that she’s Hitch!” Sasha beamed.

“Ohhh!” Historia giggled. “That makes sense.”

“So what about you?” Hitch asked, watching Historia curiously.

“Me?”

“Yeah, how’d you meet Ymir?”

“Ooh yeah!” Hannah agreed, clapping her hands excitedly. “Do dish!”

“If you’re comfortable with it,” Mikasa rumbled, giving the other girls a warning look.

“No, it’s fine, thank you,” Historia said, giving Mikasa  an appreciative smile. “I’m thinking maybe you all could give me some idea why… well…”

 

#

 

Historia stood at the edge of the park, watching the late morning sun reflecting off the waves. A cool breeze washed over her skin, carrying the unmistakeable scent of the sea – briny and fresh. The wind also kept her cool under the hot, cloudless sky. She turned her gaze further out, to the almost imperceptible curve of the horizon. Beyond her sight was the only home she’d known, far across the ocean. But now she was living here, at least for the time being.

Closing her eyes she listened to the push and pull of the waves against the rocks below, and the cawing of hungry gulls pestering nearby picnic makers. The serenity was interrupted by the sound of a motor. It’d happened a few times already – she was standing near a car park after all – but this one was different.

Looking over her shoulder she was a figure pull up near her on a motorbike. They were the complete package, with a black leather jacket, blue jeans and slicked back black hair. They climbed off their machine, lifting up their goggles and pulling down the bandanna from their face.

Historia gasped at the beautiful young woman she saw. She had a long, sharp face and narrow, fiercely intelligent eyes. Eyes that saw Historia plainly staring. The woman shot a challenging look her way, but when Historia looked away flustered she relaxed and started walking over. Watching from the corner of her eye Historia saw her pulling the gloves from her hands as she sauntered towards the furiously blushing blonde.

She was even prettier up close, with a strong nose and the most beautiful complexion she’d ever set eyes on – rich brown skin dusted with freckles, broken by a cheeky smile. And Historia could also see she wasn’t as old as she’d first thought, perhaps not much older than herself.

“Well, hey there,” the woman said, still grinning. “You’re looking awful lonely.”

“Not lonely,” Historia smiled coyly, brushing an errant strand of hair back against the wind. “Just enjoying the view.”

“It sure is a nice view,” she agreed, looking out over the water. “Not as nice as that kookie accent of yours.”

“I could say the same about you,” Historia demurred.

Putting a hand over her heart the woman looked offended. Far too offended to be serious. “I don’t have an accent! I talk real proper.”

Giggling, Historia put a hand to her mouth to cover her silly smile.

“So you got a name to go with that laugh?” the woman asked, still smiling.

“Historia,” she replied putting out her hand, just as she’d been taught.

“Charmed,” the woman answered, taking her hand gently. “I’m Ymir.”

“Ymir…” Historia repeated, enjoying the feeling of the word on her tongue. “Are you from Mitras?” she asked.

“No,” Ymir said, shaking her head, her smile fading. “I’m here visiting my sister, she goes to the university here.”

“Me either-”

“I’d picked that one up already,” Ymir smirked, winking cheekily.

“Oh!” Historia huffed, though she was happy to see Ymir smile again. “I’m also here with my sister. But she doesn’t go to the university.”

“So you’re just visiting?” Ymir asked, her smile vanishing again.

“No!” Historia blurted out. “I’m living here now,” she said calmly. “With my sister.”

“Well there are worse places to live,” Ymir said dryly, looking around the park to illustrate her point.

Mitras was a lovely town, Historia thought. Discounting the cities she’d travelled through to get here it was the biggest town she’d ever been in – certainly the biggest she’s spent any real time in.

“Speaking of,” Ymir continued, “what place is missing an angel now?”

Historia let out a nervous titter, totally lost by Ymir’s slang. “I’m sorry I don’t quite follow.”

“I was, um,” Ymir stammered, her cheeks flushing, the confusion evidently greatly flustering her. But Historia didn’t mind, it was an adorable sight. “I was asking where you’re from because… you, ah, you’re an angel so where you’re from would be well, um, missing you…”

“Oh!” Historia squeaked, turning rather red. “I, um, I’m from Australia. Near Cootamundra.”

“I’m just gonna nod and do a bit where I pretend to know where that is.”

“That one I understood,” Historia laughed.

Ymir’s grin returned, and the stood smiling at each other a moment.

“So-”

“Well-”

“You go first,” Historia blushed, looking up at Ymir through her lashes.

“I was gonna ask if you were free to go take a walk with me and maybe share a soda? There’s a place just ‘round the block that’s not too square.”

“I’m sorry I can’t,” Historia sighed, her heart aching at how Ymir seemed to deflate. “I made plans to meet my sister soon so-”

“Well, that’s the way the bongo bingles,” Ymir shrugged, trying to look like she wasn’t upset.

“But I can meet you tomorrow!” the blonde blurted out. “If- if you’re still going to be around that is…” she added quietly.

The huge smile that lit up Ymir’s face was the cutest thing Historia had ever seen – like a puppy seeing its favourite toy.

“Sure! I’m here until the end of next week.”

“Well then,” Historia smiled coyly, “it’s a date.”

 

#

 

“And so then… then, you’re gonna flip your lid at this, then Co- Co-”

Ymir was doubled over on the table, shaking with laughter as she tried to finish her story. After a moment she lifted her head, tears in the corners of her eyes.

“You’re not laughing?”

“I suppose I had to be there,” Historia giggled, taking a sip from her soda.

“I guess so,” Ymir grinned sheepishly.

“But I liked hearing it from you.”

“Well that’s boss ‘cause I really like bashing ears with you.”

Historia blushed and stayed silent, content with enjoying the moment. Looking back at her, Ymir’s cocky, playful demeanour shifted – her smile softening from a cheesy grin, her body relaxing.

“So…” Ymir said finally, looking down to where she was twisting a napkin in her fingers.

“Yeah…” It wasn’t that Historia was awkward. Or she was, but not because she didn’t know what to say. It was the opposite – she wanted to tell Ymir everything and anything she could.

“Did- did you want to do something else now? I mean if you wanted to. Just tell me to take a walk if you don’t.”

She was so adorably nervous, Historia couldn’t resist teasing her.

“I think I might do just that,” she smirked, leaning forward onto her elbows. Before it fully registered with Ymir she turned on a bright, sunny smile. “And I’ll come with you of course. You can show me around town.”

“Y-you’re pulverising me, Princess,” Ymir croaked, clutching at her chest. “I was ready to cut out and never show my face ‘round here again!”

“Oh, Ymir,” Historia giggled, reaching out and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’d hate to not see your face.”

“Okay…” Ymir breathed, awestruck.

 

#

 

For their second date Ymir told Historia to make sure to wear a pair of capris and bring a jacket. She had a feeling why, and was proven right when Ymir pulled up to the curb on her motorbike.

Kicking the stand out, Ymir climbed off and lifted up her goggles, giving Historia a warm smile.

“Hey, Princess,” she said. “Want to go for a spin?”

“On your bike?” Historia gasped theatrically, putting a hand to her cheek. “What ever will my daddy say?”

“Something tells me you could wrap that fella ‘round your little finger if you wanted.”

“Mmm…” she hummed, looking away. Ymir frowned at her, but before she could say anything Historia changed the subject. “So what do I do?”

“Well, ah, you’ll want to put these on,” Ymir answered, holding out a second pair of goggles.

As soon as she’d pulled them on Ymir started laughing, clutching her sides.

“Hey!” Historia pouted, stomping her feet a huff.

“They look great on you, really!” Ymir giggled. “It’s… it’s just a real sight.”

“You mean looking like you?” Historia shot back, cocking an eyebrow.

Attempting to splutter out a comeback, Ymir got herself totally tongue tied and settled for turning away and climbing back on her bike.

“Come on, princess,” she grumbled.

“Just get on?”

“Mmhm,” Ymir nodded. “Just put that cute little caboose of yours there, your feet there, and hold on tight.”

Wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s waist she smiled to herself. “That I can do.”

 

#

 

Rolling to a stop, Ymir looked over her shoulder with a lopsided grin.

“You’re still there, that’s good.”

“Glad you think so,” Historia drawled, easing herself off of the bike.

Groaning, she stretched out her legs, walking back and forth a moment before she looked around.

They were in a small parking lot by the ocean, not another soul in sight, water stretching out in front of her, wooded hills behind.

“Here,” Ymir said, and when Historia turned to face her she lifted the goggles from her face. “Unless you wanted to keep them on.”

Historia smirked, shaking her head. “So chivalrous.”

“If you were up for it thought we could go take a walk… get out of town a bit.”

“It’s a bit late if I didn’t,” she grinned. When Ymir didn’t laugh or even give a comeback Historia frowned a little. “Have you been here before?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Ymir said, looking out over the water. “Ilse and I would come here sometimes. Not so much lately.”

“I’m sorry,” Historia said, gently touching Ymir’s arm.

“What for?” the tall girl said brusquely.

“You miss her, don’t you?”

Ymir stopped and swallowed, looking back at her bike.

“C’mon… let’s go.”

 

#

 

“What about you? Do you miss them?”

They’d walked for some time through the spruce in silence, so Ymir’s question came as a shock.

“M-miss who?”

“Your parents I guess?” Ymir shrugged, taking a seat on a rock. “Whoever’s still back in Australia.”

“Oh, well, I suppose I do,” Historia murmured, sitting down beside the other girl.

“Well that’s something,” Ymir hummed. “And here I thought you were just going to keep it all in while bugging me.”

“I’m not-!” she protested, but bit her tongue. Ymir was right after all. “Yes… you’re right, it was really hard coming over here alone, and not knowing anyone.”

“Besides your sister.”

“Mmm…” Historia hummed. “So what’s for lunch?”

 

#

 

“Just jump you chicken!”

“I don’t know…”

“I’ll catch you!”

“Is the sand soft?”

“Sure!”

Ymir was looking up at Historia from the bottom of the cliff, arms outstretched.

“How did you even get down there?”

“Not just a cat because I’m so hip,” she grinned, laughing at her own (or at least what Historia presumed was meant to be) joke.

When Historia didn’t move Ymir added that “It’s not that far.”

“To you, perhaps, but I’m really short!”

“If you’re not sure it’s ok, I’ll come back up.”

“No!” Historia yelped, hands out. Ymir had said she’d wanted to show her something here, so she didn’t want to let her down. After all, there had to have been a reason for bringing her out there.

Sitting down she pulled off her shoes and socks, carefully dropping them down onto the sand below.

“You’ll catch me?”

“Always.”

With a slightly uncertain nod, Historia readied herself a moment before jumping. As promised Ymir caught her… after a fashion. At the very least she broke her fall.

Ymir fell backwards, bringing Historia down on top of her.

“Are you ok?” Historia asked, blowing her hair out of her face.

“Uh… yeah,” Ymir blushed, hands on Historia’s waist.

“Oh, sorry!” Flustered, Historia scrabbled to her feet, brushing the sand from her clothes and picking up her shoes. “You aren’t hurt at all?”

“I’m, like, having a blast, princess,” Ymir laughed, standing up and dusting herself off.

“So why princess?” Historia asked as Ymir guided her along the base of the cliff, waves breaking on the sand just a few yards away.

“You look so 20-20, I know you’ve looked in a mirror,” Ymir smirked. “Besides, you’re living in Mitras, can’t be short of bread either.”

“I haven’t always lived in Mitras, Ymir,” Historia said with a tired sigh.

“You’ve got family who can afford to.”

Snorting out a long breath, Historia folded her arms, growing annoyed. “What do you want me to say, Ymir? I’m sorry my father’s rich?”

“Are you?”

“Of course not,” she snapped. “It’s not like I have any say in it and-” she stopped, setting her jaw firmly.

“And..?” Ymir asked, watching her intently.

“And you’re an infuriating… _square!_ ” Historia huffed.

The insult amused Ymir far more that it upset her, making her break down in a fit of laughter. Doubling over she let out a stream of guffaws and showed no sign of stopping. This, of course just made Historia angrier, so she socked Ymir upside the head with a shoe. It wasn’t a hard hit, or a hard shoe, but it certainly caught the dark haired girl off guard, sending her down onto the sand in a flail of limbs.

“Princess _that!_ ” she smiled smugly, walking off down the beach.

“Prin- Historia! Wait!”

She stopped despite herself, and Ymir scrambled after her, kicking up clouds of sand in her wake, dropping to one knee in front of Historia.

“Hey, I’m real sorry, didn’t mean to make you that steamed.”

Historia was a moment away from demanding Ymir take her back to Frieda, but the absolute sincerity in the begging girl’s face was too much for her to resist.

“Ok, I forgive you,” Historia said sternly. “But not having any of that again.”

“Sure thing, doll? Babe? Historia?”

“Better,” she smiled sweetly. “Now show me what’s so important here.”

 

#

 

Ymir’s destination was only a little further down the beach. It wasn’t anything fancy, simply a rocky overhang, but they could easily walk up a natural path to near the top where there was a perfect place to sit.

“So this is it,” Ymir explained bashfully.

“Wow,” Historia breathed. Standing there and looking out all she could see was blue touched with white – the water and sky filling her vison. Even the sand below her was gone from her sight. Though it was the same view she’d been watching from Mitras, this was something different. Perhaps it was that it was that she and Ymir were probably the only people around for miles.

“It’s beautiful here…”

“It sure is,” Ymir said softly, though she was looking at Historia, not the waves.

“O-oh…”

“Do you want to sit down?”

“Sure.”

Taking a seat on the rocks, Historia enjoyed the sound and smells. The lack of bustle compared to Mitras made her feel more at home.

“How did you find this place?” Historia asked.

“One time, years ago, was on a trip with my sister and we stopped back where I parked. And, this was when I was an ankle biter, I got real sore about something and ran off-”

“You? Running off in a huff?” Historia teased.

“You’re a real tickle,” Ymir said, rolling her eyes. “But Ilse came chasing after and we found this place. Became our hideout sort of. Not real close to town but any time I come see her I visit here.”

“I had a place like that,” Historia said wistfully, home seeming so far away now. “There was a big tree up on a hill I’d go read under. Sometimes the horses would come and visit me too. I’d spend so many days up there.”

“Sounds like the real deal.”

“It was wonderful,” Historia agreed, putting her hand on the other girl’s. “So thank you for bringing me here.”

“Oh, um, no worries,” Ymir mumbled, her whole face flushing. “I guess I just… like being up high.”

“You do?”

“Like flying, you know?” Ymir smiled. “Maybe why I like riding my bike so much too. Only place I can really get it at home is at the old airbase.”

“Do they have some old planes you ‘borrow’?” Historia joked.

Ymir laughed, loud and free. “I wish! No, just go sit up on top of the old control tower.”

“Is that safe?!” Historia gasped.

“Don’t worry, there’s a railing up there.”

“Hmmm…” Frowning and uncertain, Historia held Ymir’s hand tighter. Even though they’d only known each other a few days she didn’t want any harm to come to her. Despite their differences they got on like they’d known each other their whole lives.

“Don’t flip your wig, babe, I’m not going for a long walk of a short pier any time soon.”

Though her words were flippant, she was giving Historia a genuine, warm smile. And squeezed her hand back.

“Good,” Historia said firmly, leaning her head on the taller woman’s shoulder, watching the horizon. Smirking to herself she grabbed a hold of the other girl’s jacketed arm “And at least if you did fall that head of yours seems to be full of rocks.”

“And here was us having a moment!” Ymir laughed, her free hand ruffling the blonde’s hair.

 

#

 

“You really have to go?”

“I do.”

Historia frowned, hugging Ymir tight. Their time together had gone past in a blur, and now it was coming to an end she just wanted her to stay.

“For sure?”

“Yeah,” Ymir said softly. “I’ve got a gig down in Sacramento, need to get there before I can get back home.”

Looking up, Historia saw the gentle, soothing smile on the other girl’s freckled face even though her eyes were filled with more sadness thank Historia felt. It was reassuring, in a strange way, knowing the feeling was mutual.

“Sorry, princess,” Ymir said, wiping a tear from Historia’s face with the back of a finger.

Historia tried to scowl but could only smile. “You’re the worst.”

“And you’re one kookie kitten.”

They stood together, in the parking lot where they’d met, embracing in silence, all the sounds of the world having melted away from them.

“I got you something,” Ymir, said reaching into her jacket.

“What is it?” Historia asked, stepping back.

“It’s, ah, a letter.” Taking the envelope, Historia saw her name written on the front in a shaky, blocky script. “It’s… it’s got my address and things if, like if you weren’t busy I mean, if you wanted to maybe give me a bell some time.”

“I’d love to,” Historia smiled, pressing the letter to her chest with both hands.

“Really?!” Ymir gasped, brightening so much Historia couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t go flipping your wig!” she giggled. “Did I say it right.”

“Not really, but from you it’s perfect,” Ymir cooed, brushing a strand of blonde hair from the smaller girl’s face.

She hummed, closing her eyes a moment, and for a moment forgot they were saying goodbye.

“But I gotta cut out…”

Nodding sadly, Historia frowned, already losing her first friend. Though they were closer than friends at this point, there was no denying it. But they hadn’t agreed to go steady, or done much more than friends would do.

“You take care of yourself, Historia,” Ymir said, her voice low, as she leaned in close.

The breath caught in Historia’s chest, and her heart skipped a beat as she caught sight of lidded, golden eyes behind beautiful lashes. She was so close.

“Ymir…” she breathed expectantly, waiting for their lips to meet.

But they didn’t, instead she felt a gentle kiss fall on her cheek. Though it was wonderful and tender, she still ached for the other girl.

“Later, gator,” Ymir said, voice a hoarse whisper, tears glistening in her eyes.

And just like that she was gone, climbing on her bike roaring off into the distance.

 

#

 

“Now I totally believe you that it’s the same Ymir,” Hitch said as Historia finished her tale. “But are you _sure_ it’s the same Ymir?”

“Hitch!” Hannah scolded, nodding pointedly at the blonde girl, who was sitting forlornly at the base of Mikasa’s bed.

“Sorry,” Hitch grumbled. “So what’d she say in the letter?”

“I didn’t read it,” Historia admitted. “I… I kept telling myself I was waiting until school started as she wouldn’t be home before then…” Pulling her knees up to her chest she frowned again. “I just chickened out. I was too scared she was going to make a fool of me. And she sure did.”

“She made a fool of herself,” Mikasa corrected. “Saying all those… things…” she trailed off, face turning as red as her jacket.

“Ymir can be a real crumb bum,” Sasha took over, rubbing her girlfriend’s shoulder as she talked. “But it’s not like her to hurt someone like that. Maybe she though you wouldn’t write her or get on the horn?”

“Why would she think that?” Historia exclaimed, throwing an arm up in the air.

The other girls looked at each other pointedly, deciding whether to say something or not. In the end they deferred to Mikasa, who simply said that “You’d better talk to her about it. I think if you got her by herself she’d tell you.”

“She likes to put on a show,” Hitch added. “More flash than Liberace that girl.”

“I don’t know them,” Historia frowned. “Do they go to school with us?”

 

#

 

Ymir turned into Stockard Street, only gently revving the engine. It wasn’t that late, but after having Officer Dok on her case already she didn’t want to risk any trouble. Or any more trouble.

Sighing, she pulled into the Jaeger’s driveway, easing past Grisha’s ‘54 Ford Customline Fordor Sedan (a total squaresmobile) and Eren’s perpetually in progress ’48 Ford De Luxe. It didn’t look like he’d gotten much work done over summer. It was still bare metal in places, missing the hood, and – peering in as she rolled past – the engine was still the same old grimy 24 stud flathead.

Kicking out her bike’s stand she climbed out of the saddle and pulled off her goggles. She just wanted to head up the back stairs to her room above the garage, but she knew Carla and Grisha would be waiting for her inside. Hopefully she didn’t smell of milkshake anymore.

Walking around to the front door she didn’t have time to reach for the handle before Carla threw it open.

“Ymir!” she cried, pulling the taller girl in for a hug. “I’m so glad you made it back safe. Eren said you were back. Dinner will be ready for you soon, we’ve all been waiting. Not that it’s been a bother or anything.”

“Hello, Carla,” Ymir managed, looking over Carla’s head to see Eren giving her a sympathetic smile. “And dinner sounds very nice, been a long trip.”

Carla ushered her inside, shutting the door behind her. “How was your trip? How is Ilse?”

“She’s well,” Ymir replied, adjusting the backpack on her shoulder. “Very busy.”

“And you went to Sacramento? How-?”

“No luck,” she said flatly. “Do I have time to have a shower before dinner? I’m a bit dusty and tired from the road.”

“Of course, dear, I’ll get ready for…” Carla paused to look at the clock on the wall, the hem of her skirt swishing. “Half an hour from now.”

“Thank you.”

Walking up the stairs, Ymir made her way past Carla and Grisha’s room, past Eren’s room, and the room she and Ilse had shared as children, until she came to the last door. With a heavy sigh she leant on the handle before pushing through to the converted space above the garage. It was the biggest room, but wasn’t meant for habitation, with the joists and studs visible in the walls.

That didn’t bother her in the slightest, it had its own door and stairway down to behind the garage, so she could keep her own comings and goings. A great advantage when she would return at all sorts of hours after working at the steelworks. Also when she didn’t want to see anyone.

Dropping her backpack on the floor she dropped down onto the bed, noticing Carla had cleaned her sheets and neatly made them up. The Jaegers were nice. Too nice. Especially for someone like her. With a sigh she lay back and looked up at the ceiling, plastered with pinups of bikes, rods, and girls. And… what was that?

Squinting, she saw a piece of paper pinned up there too. Standing on the bed she reached up, just barely able to grasp it in her fingers and pluck the note from where it was held by a sewing pin.

_Ymir, this is your room and you can decorate it how you wish, but please be mindful that Eren is younger than you and looks up to you a great deal. So please be mindful of this with how revealing some of these pictures are. Not that I want you to take any down, but may I ask you to not put up any that are more scandalous. Love, Carla._

“Carla, you really are one way out dame,” Ymir laughed to herself, folding the note and putting it in her desk drawer.

In the drawer were assorted pencils and rubber bands, as well as crumpled notes passed around during class that she’d hung on to. She was strangely sentimental like that, and wished she’d gotten something from Historia before… before she’d hurt her so bad.

And no doubt everyone at school would be gossiping about her public put down. Even Armin and Daz would be in orbit about it.

Tomorrow was going to be a _blast_ …


	4. School Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don't forget the official GRL! playlist here](https://youtu.be/F3SrtN6tMyg?list=PLSdX9_sZp1csVOvFyf8UYm13BS7IqyRGX)! All songs from the time period, 1958 or earlier, and just yesterday updated with some hip new beats!
> 
> Also, whenever Thomas speaks, imagine him sounding like Buck from Steven Universe, you dig?

“Hey hey, who’s ready to rule the school!”

Ymir groaned and rolled her eyes at Eren’s enthusiasm. She was still tired after her long ride and everything that had happened yesterday. If it weren’t the first day she would have seriously considered just staying in bed.

But aside from everything else Carla would never let her, so she’d have to make the best of the situation.

“Sure thing, Eren,” Ymir grumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table, pushing her loose hair out of her face.

“Good morning, Ymir,” Carla said, setting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.

“Thank you, Carla,” Ymir said, digging in eagerly.

“And I hope you’re not just thinking about your… _hip scene_ , Eren,” Carla said, still sunny but with a warning hand on his shoulder. “It’s the last year to get your grades up.”

“Muuuuum,” Eren groaned.

Ymir stayed quiet, keeping her head down to avoid being targeted by Carla’s “encouraging” eye.

“Ringa-a-ding-ding! Anybody in?”

Ymir looked up and couldn’t help but smile as Connie came sauntering into the kitchen.

“Oh hello, Conrad!” Carla called. “Just getting the troops ready.”

“Hey, Mrs J,” he smiled, taking a seat at the table. “The Doc not around?”

“No,” she answered as she set a juice down in front of him. “He left early to do his rounds.”

“Pity,” Connie hummed, sipping his drink. “You suckers set for class?”

“Mrh thn-”

“Ymir! Manners!”

Swallowing, Ymir mumbled an apology as Carla walked away. “More than you.”

“You know it,” Connie laughed.

As they talked some more, Ymir felt a glimmer of hope return to her. It was their usual routine: Sasha would pick up Connie, dropping him off when she went to meet Mikasa. Then Ymir, Eren and Connie would all go together to school.

There was a comfort in the routine of it.

But then she frowned, thinking how Historia would probably be riding with Mikasa and Sasha.

“Why the long face?” Eren asked.

“Ah, all that jazz about new classes and homeroom teach and all that bit.”

Eren took her words at face value, but she could see Connie giving her a sceptical look over the rim of his glass.

 

#

 

“Not sure I’ll ever get used to that noise,” Historia laughed, twisting a finger in her ear.

“Sure you will,” Sasha said, climbing out of Mikasa’s car.

“Sorry what was that?” Historia asked, cocking her head.

“I said-” Sasha stopped, seeing Historia’s cheeky grin. “Well you’re just a panic and a half, aren’t you!”

“Couldn’t help myself,” Historia said, giggling as she followed Sasha out.

“It was a good one,” Mikasa agreed.

Historia smiled, walking with her friends towards the school. It was a tall brick building, square and imposing. And there were so many people around, cars and busses dropping dozens and dozens of students off.

“Lot of people, huh?” Mikasa said, giving Historia an encouraging smile.

“Yeah,” Historia replied as they took a seat together on a bench. “I knew my school was small but had no idea just how small.”

“How many were in your class?”

“Ten. Ten others.”

“So only…” Sasha counted on her fingers. “Thirty or so people there?”

“N-no,” Historia stammered, her face heating up. “There were only eleven of us in the whole school for all grades.”

“Wow that really is small!” Sasha gasped.

“Y-yeah…”

“Well we’ll be here to help you get settled so don’t worry about that!”

Sasha was giving Historia a huge, friendly smile. It felt so good to be accepted, that her worries of them thinking her an uncool hick from the bush were unfounded.

“So step one in getting around is knowing who’s who and what’s what.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well you know we’re the Roses.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Over there’s the Red Cats,” Sasha said, pointing off to the distance. “I guess you already know Ymir…”

“Mmmm…” Historia hummed, regarding the other girl uncertainly. She was in her usual outfit of a leather jacket and jeans, laughing with her friends. Watching her acting so carefree made Historia feel strange, as if she was hoping Ymir was as hurt as she was. But then again Historia wasn’t letting her feelings show at the moment.

Sasha pointed out Connie, Jean, Eren and Thomas, all dressed in mixture of jeans, leather jackets and carefully styled hair.

“That there are the Titans – big rivals to the Cats.”

“Why’s that?” Historia asked. They looked so similar, standing around their cars she didn’t understand why they wouldn’t all be friends.

“Just boys being silly,” Mikasa grumbled.

“That and the Cats are from South Trost, while the Titans are from North Trost,” Sasha added.

“Annie isn’t,” Hitch said, appearing beside them. “She lives near you guys.”

“Morning, Hitch!” Historia smiled.

“Ready for your first day?” the brunette asked, brushing her fringe back and slouching down beside her.

“I think so,” Historia said, though she was sure she sounded as nervous as she really felt.

“Been casting an eyeball over everyone and giving her the low down,” Sasha added.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Hitch grinned.

“So all the Titans are from North Trost, _except Annie_ ,” Sasha said with a pointed look at Hitch.

“Annie’s Berthold’s cousin and her father owns the Lion Lube, the gas station opposite Kenny’s,” Hitch continued. She certainly knew a lot about Annie’s life.

“And with them are Gallard and Marcel,” Sasha frowned. “They’re kinda mean and dumb.”

For Sasha to say a bad word about them, Historia didn’t doubt it.

“But they know better than to mess with us!” Hitch grinned. “So don’t worry about them.”

“So why is there the rivalry between North and South Trost?” Historia asked. From what she’d seen of the town there was no real divide to it.

“Money,” Mikasa said plainly.

“North Trost is all hoity-toity pinkies in the air and-” Sasha stopped, chagrined. “Sorry, Hitch…”

“It’s no gringles,” Hitch laughed, slapping her thigh. “You’re spot on, everyone acts like they’re the best thing since sliced bread but it’s just…” she trailed off, waving a hand in the air while she tried to find the word.

“Silly?” Historia offered.

“Something like that,” Hitch smirked.

“We’d better get to the office,” Mikasa said. “Make sure everything is okay.”

“And show you around!” Sasha whooped.

“Oh, yes… but what about Hannah?” Historia asked.

“She’ll be here later,” Hitch explained. “Franz picks her up, so they sometimes come a bit later, if you get me.”

Just in case Historia wasn’t sure, Hitch pressed her index fingers together and made kissy noises.

Mikasa turned a very deep shade of red, hurriedly walking ahead while the other girls stifled their giggles.

 

#

 

Hitch sauntered into her classroom, having stored some less essential things in her locker. There were a few other people around, chatting idly. Her eyes settled on Mina a moment, who was reading a comic of some sort.

Sure she was cute enough (if you were into that sort of thing), and she _supposed_ it was swell how she and Annie would help each other study for tests, and – if she had to – she’d admit that how Mina always went to Annie’s football games, and that Annie went to Mina’s chess tournaments was really sweet.

But aside from that she just didn’t get it.

Putting those thoughts away she sat down by Historia, who was looking over her books.

“What’s your tale, nightingale?”

“Just getting a handle on things…” she said with a sigh. “So much is different from back home.”

“If you need anything you can just let me and the girls know,” Hitch smiled (Historia sure was a dilly when she was all worried – she could see why Ymir fell for her). “We’re all here for you.”

Historia smiled, closing her textbook. “Thank you, Hitch… there is actually something.”

“Shoot!”

Leaning over Historia lowered her voice. “When I told you all about Ymir you seemed surprised. Why was that?”

“I was thinking more if you needed help with Presidents of something!” Hitch laughed.

“Oh, well I mean if you didn’t want to say-!”

“Hey, it’s no gringles, dig?” Hitch smirked. “I’ll give you the score.”

“Thank you,” Historia said with a sad smile. “I just don’t understand…”

Hitch regarded the other girl with a frown – she really did have it bad for Ymir.

“You know much about how she lives?”

“A little – she lives with the Jaegers?”

“Right on,” Hitch nodded. “See Doc Jaeger brought Ilse and Ymir back with him when he came home from the war. They were orphans, dig?”

“I didn’t know that…”

“It’s not a huge secret, but I think Ymir’s always been pretty sore about it. Not that I’d blame her.”

Nodding, Historia let Hitch go on.

“Ymir used to be different, a real goody two-shoes. Bit like you,” Hitch teased, managing a smile from the blonde girl. “She was still as stubborn mule of course… but when Ilse left she really took it hard.”

“How do you mean?”

Hitch sucked in a breath through her teeth – she didn’t want to tell Historia too much, probably best she got it from Ymir, but she did want to help her out…

“It’s like – and this is more my opinion, dig – that she was feeling left behind again maybe? So she started getting tougher, pushing people away more…” Hitch shrugged. “So guess maybe she figured she wasn’t going to get a ballad from you so figured why not spin a tale?”

“But I was going to write her!” Historia protested, gripping her desk tightly.

“Don’t mean to razz your berries but you didn’t,” Hitch said pointedly, but with a sympathetic smile. “And since you didn’t know you were living on the same street as her she’s got to know you didn’t read the epistle she left you.”

“That’s… oh, you’re right…” Historia deflated, sinking down into her seat. “Guess I made a royal mess of things.”

“If it helps you both flaked on each other,” Hitch offered with an encouraging smile. “But don’t think Ymir’ll be too eager to eat crow if you’re looking to patch it up.”

“I did know that one,” Historia chuckled. “What on earth is that noise..?”

Sighing, Hitch pushed herself up to her feet. “Something you’ll get used to…”

Slinking over to the disturbance she popped a piece of gum into her mouth before artfully placed herself in the doorway, arm barring the troublemakers from entry.

It was, of course, the Cats and Titans, bickering with each other.

They’d paired off neatly, with Ymir and Reiner in the lead of the line while Marcel and Gallard squabbling with Jean and Eren. Annie was looking bored, not saying anything, but Connie was still looking terrified. And lastly was Berthold, trapped listening to Thomas’s poetry.

She’d much rather have Annie glaring at her than that.

When the arguing group saw her they stopped short, crowding around her.

“Hey fuzzy duck, what’s shaking?” Reiner asked her with a smile.

Hitch watched him flatly, chewing her gum loudly. Blowing out a bubble she let it pop before speaking.

“Zero minus zero, duck butt. Seeing why you’re all so cranked.”

“ _We’re_ fine,” Reiner said, looking at Ymir.

“You were trying to jump bad yesterday,” Eren snapped, jostling to get by Jean and Ymir.

“Your fuel mixture’s too rich,” Gallard smirked. “Better ease it off or you’ll blow a gasket.”

“Why don’t you put an egg in your shoe and beat it!”

“Real glad I made this scene,” Hitch scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“We’re not holding you here,” Ymir said.

“But you’re sure making noise like you-” Hitch stopped as Annie pushed her way through the crowd, looking at her with those really pretty, beep blue eyes.

Lifting her arm a fraction, Hitch watched as Annie ducked under, giving her the ghost of a smile as she passed.

“I dig those earth pads.”

Hitch had to do a double take, to be sure she’d heard that from who she thought she’d heard it from. Annie spared only a brief glance back before sitting down beside her girlfriend. It was true, she’d bought new Mary Janes over the holidays, but she’d not expected anyone to notice so quickly. Least of all Annie.

“Aw, Ymir, don’t be sore…”

Of course they were still going.

“Yeah, your hair’s looking great,” Gallard said. “I hear that milkshake treatment’s really keen.”

At that Ymir lunged forward, held back by Connie and Jean.

“You’ve got thirty-two teeth, buster – you trying for none?” she growled, fierce enough that it made the Titans shrink back.

“Cool it, boys,” Reiner said firmly, throwing an arm out to bar his club mates. “Don’t get too wild.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hitch watched as Ymir and the Cats pulled back. As much as she’d like to see Gallard socked in the mouth, she didn’t want to see Ymir rousted by the wardens.

“Let’s cut out,” Jean said, ushering his friends away.

“Sure…” Ymir, huffed, shaking out her jacket. “This scene’s flaked out.”

They’d only gotten a few steps before Connie spun around, sticking up his middle finger.

“Climb it, Tarzan!”

Hitch laughed, popping her gum again.

“So what about you closet cases?” Hitch asked, eying Reiner’s crew. “You taking a long walk off a short pier?”

“We’re just fixing to give the new girl a warm welcome.”

“I bet you are,” Hitch sighed.

“All on the level,” Reiner said.

He did seem sincere, if a little bit of a dim bulb. It was his cronies she didn’t trust.

“Yeah, we’d love to get acquainted with her,” Marcel grinned.

“Word from the bird is she’s a total fox,” Gallard added, right on cue.

Thankfully Hitch saw the other Roses coming down the hall, with Franz and some of the other jocks. Now she wouldn’t be alone in keeping the vultures off of Historia.

“All right,” Hitch said, backing away from the doorway. “But I’ve got my eyes on you.”

“Me? Sure you do,” Reiner chuckled, though Hitch didn’t see his pointed look towards Annie.

 

#

 

The Cats sat down on a bench, Ymir pulling a comb from her pocket and setting her hair back in place as she paced back and forth.

“I told you they’re rats,” Jean grumbled. “All those Titans.”

“Reiner’s not a bad sort,” Connie shrugged. “Gets a bit full of himself is all.”

Ymir let out a long sigh. She shouldn’t have left back there. Now Historia was probably dealing with who knows what thanks to those gorillas.

“I wouldn’t mind knocking it back out of him,” Eren growled, jumping up and boxing the air.

“Not starting any trouble I hope?”

“Oh, uh, good morning Principal Rheinberger!” Eren squeaked.

She came walking up to their group, accompanied by Coach Brzenska. The principal was quite young, with a well kept bob and a pretty floral dress. Brzenska was older, her silver hair in a bob too – but shorter, more utilitarian. Of course she was wearing a green tracksuit, white tee and obligatory whistle.

“Good morning,” Miss Rheinberger smiled. “Not up to any mischief I hope.”

“What? Me?” Eren grinned. “Just exercising. That’s important isn’t it, Coach?”

Coach just gave him a disapproving frown – she had no time for any shenanigans.

“Better head to class,” Miss Rheinberger suggested. “Bell is going to be ringing shortly.”

“Anything for you, Miss,” Connie winked.

“Good to see you didn’t lose any of your charms over the holidays, Mr Springer.”

Standing, he shrugged with a grin, Thomas playfully shoving his shoulder.

As they walked off, Coach caught Ymir’s eye.

“Ymir, we could really use you on the track team this year.”

“Thanks but no thanks, Coach,” Ymir said. “Got plenty on my plate as is.”

She sighed, disappointed but not surprised. “If you change your mind you’re always welcome back.”

“Thanks, Coach,” Ymir nodded. “But I’ve got to get to class.”

Miss Brzenska nodded, and Ymir slowly made her way back to her classroom.

When she arrived, Ymir was glad to see Historia was surrounded by the Roses, a sure way to keep those knucklehead Titans off of her.

Ymir found her feet sticking to the floor when their eyes briefly met. She wanted to talk to her, but from the fire in Historia’s eyes she knew it was a bad idea.

Dejected, she dragged herself to her desk and slumped down in her seat.

 

#

 

“Good morning class, I’m Mr Ackerman. But you all already knew that.”

The somewhat famous Mr Ackerman wasn’t what Historia expected. For one, unlike every other Ackerman she’d met, he was short. Dressed in a black suit with a cravat, and shaggy black hair, he was bordering on looking like a rocker – not an English teacher.

“Well, except Miss Reiss,” he added, giving her a nod. “Welcome to Trost High, I hope your year is… educational.”

He sounded bored, and she wondered if it was like Mikasa that he just wasn’t very expressive.

“Alright,” he sighed. “Guess I’d better count you brats.”

Guess not, she thought.

“Mikasa… Armin…”

 

#

 

“Thank you for driving me, Mikasa.”

“Not a problem,” Mikasa smiled. “Same again tomorrow?”

“Oh, if you’ll take me?”

“Of course,” Mikasa said.

“I’d better get inside,” Historia blushed. “I’m sure my aunt and uncle are wanting to know how my day went.”

“Of course, see you tomorrow.”

Waving goodbye to her friend – it still felt strange to say that, _friend_ – she walked up to her front door. Letting herself in, she was instantly greeted by Nanaba.

“Historia?!” she called. “Welcome back! How did your first day go?”

“It was really good,” Historia answered, smiling her best.

“I hope it wasn’t too overwhelming for you, I know it’s a big change for you.”

Historia’s smile faltered a little, but she didn’t want to disappoint Nanaba.

“No, it was okay,” she said. “I had Mikasa and the girls to help me around.”

“That’s good,” Nanaba said, walking to the mantle over the fireplace. “And a letter came for you today. From Australia.”

Historia gasped, rushing over. “From, my mum!”

“Can’t imagine who else,” Nanaba laughed.

“Is- is it alright if I read this in my room?”

“Of course dear, go on.”

Rushing up the stairs, Historia closed the door behind her and jumped onto her bed. Turning the letter over in her hands she smiled, looking at the stamp and postmark, and the return address to one Alma Lenz.

Her mother. And her old home.

Swallowing, she tore the envelope open and opened up the letter. It was from her mother, asking after her, hoping she was settling in, wondering if she’d started school yet. The letter told her of what had been happening back there, how her grandparents were doing, of the other children in the area and, more importantly, of her favourite animals.

It was sad, in a way, that she might never see them again. But she did know it was for the best for her to be here. Finishing reading, she skipped over to her desk, ready to write a reply. Opening the drawer she went for her paper, but saw another envelope there.

Pausing, she stared at it, uncertain.

Her hand went for it, turning it over like the one before. But this time it was an anxious action, her heart jumping. The only mark on it was her own name.

Biting her lip she pulled it open, taking the letter out. It was just like Ymir, a little rough around the edges and hard to understand, but she couldn’t help but adore it. The words were short, but surprisingly sweet. Ymir talked of how much being with Historia had meant to her, that it was something she’d not realised she’d been missing. She said that she wasn’t sure Historia would contact her, that she’d understand if she didn’t.

Stopping, Historia blinked tears away. It wasn’t like that… but at the same time… The words Hitch had said to her before came back to her. It wasn’t that she was ignoring her, she just… didn’t know how to tell her the truth of it all.

She’d made a real mess of it – and so had Ymir – but maybe, _just maybe_ if she talked to Ymir she could get something back out of it.

 

#

 

The next couple of days, though, hardened Historia’s heart. Ymir seemed to be doing her darndest to avoid even looking Historia’s way, let along apologising for what she’d done. So Historia decided if that was how Ymir wanted it, she’d play along.

And on top of that she didn’t want to cause any more problems like in the diner again. If this was going to be her home she couldn’t risk it.

So, on the Wednesday afternoon, Historia went with the other Roses out to the bleachers to watch the football team practice. Hannah was having to restrain herself from running out there to see Franz, but managed to keep her cool.

“Will you be able to explain what’s going on to me?” Historia asked. “It’s so different to football back home.”

“Of course!” Hannah smiled. “Not that I really understand it all.”

“Armin will be there,” Mikasa added. “He’ll help too.”

“Hold that thought,” Hitch said, putting up a hand to stop the group. “Creeps at ten o’clock.”

Following Hitch’s gaze she saw a trio of boys lurking under the bleachers.

“What are they..?” she asked, blushing when she saw them peeking up through the seats at the cheerleaders standing above them. “Oh!”

“Time to rescue some paper shakers, girls,” Hitch said, giving the group a cheeky smirk.

“Let’s rumble,” Mikasa said, her voice as impassive as always, but her eyes like thunder.

Sasha put a hand on Historia’s shoulder, looking at her with worry on her face. “You can hang here if you want-”

“No!” Historia shouted, surprising herself as well as the others. “I can’t stand… _creeps_ like that! And if I’m going to be a Rose then…”

“Alright then, kitten,” Sasha smiled. “Let’s go!”

By the time Historia and Sasha turned around again, Mikasa, Hitch and Hannah had already chased the boys off, and were talking with Rita, the head cheerleader.

“Well… we tried?” Sasha shrugged.

 

#

 

“Go Franz! Go!”

Hannah was on her feet, bouncing up and down as she yelled her support to her boyfriend. Though she’d been trying her best, Historia wasn’t any closer to understanding the rules. But she was still having a good time.

Armin, Mikasa’s friend, was there as she’d predicted. And, as she’d said, he had a firm grasp of the game. So firm he had a clipboard and was taking down all sorts of notes – numbers about how far, fast and accurate all the players were being. It was enough to make Historia’s head spin.

If his thick framed glasses, argyle sweater vest and bow tie didn’t give away he was a geek, his hobby sure did. But though he was a little shy he was very polite and friendly. Not that she would have expected anything less of a friend of Mikasa’s.

Mina was sitting with him, cheering Annie on who, as best Historia understood, was a specialist kicker of some sort. This meant that Hitch was, purely coincidentally, sitting as far away from her as possible.

As the practice went on Historia found herself forgetting her worries for a while and, when the day came to an end, a little sad it had to end.

But, she thought, there was always next time.

And that made her smile.

 

#

 

“Alright, fire her up!”

Eren nodded, turning the ignition on. His car rattled to life, belching a cloud of white smoke out the tailpipe. Cringing, Ymir watched the engine ticking over, but even with her careful eye she couldn’t see any leaks.

The Red Cats were all gathered in the Jaeger’s garage, working on Eren’s ’48 De Luxe. The last couple of days it had started running rough, spewing smoke, and the oil had turned milky. It needed a lot more work than that, mind, but this was far more urgent. Without his car Eren would have to get a lift with Mikasa or ride the bus like a drip.

And though Ymir was worn out from school and work, she couldn’t let that happen to him.

“Hey, Jean!” she yelled over the noise. “Pass me that oil can!”

He nodded, getting up from where he was reading a magazine and came over to her side, peering in.

“What’s the plan?!”

“Hey, Connie!” Ymir shouted. “Get your running lights on this – think you’ll need it too!”

When he’d come over, Ymir started spotting oil around the engine block seals, stopping when it started to splutter and bubble. Standing up she motioned for Eren to cut the motor, sighing as it wound down.

“What’s cooking?” he asked, pulling himself up and looking over the windscreen.

“Blown the head gasket, at least.”

“How’d you figure that?” Connie asked, peeking around the engine bay.

“Put the oil on the seals, and if there’s a break the piston’ll suck it in and push it out as it turns.”

“Ain’t that crazy!” he grinned. “Better than pulling the whole flatty apart.”

“If we’re ever going to make this circus wagon a screamer we’re gonna need every trick in the book,” she grimaced.

“She’ll make it!” Eren protested, affectionately rubbing the dashboard. “She’s my baby.”

Jean groaned and walked back to the radio, switching it back on and sitting down beside it.

“Dig it,” Thomas nodded as the music started, not looking up from the little notebook he was always writing in.

“Had any thoughts on how she’s gonna look?” Connie asked, nudging the car’s hood that was leaning against the garage wall with his foot.

“I have yeah!” Eren grinned, jumping over the door and bounding over to a set of shelves on the wall. He pulled out a book and showed it to Connie.

“That looks real way-out!” Connie gasped.

“Give us an eyeball,” Jean said, not bothering to get up.

Eren turned the book around, showing a (rather crude) drawing of the car. Ymir noticed he’d written a name above it: “Greased Lightning”.

“I’m thinking keeping her simple – not much bodywork, maybe shave the handles, and put in some cutouts behind the front rims. Paint her white with silver lightning bolts down the side, real different to anyone ‘round here’s rod.”

“I dig it.”

“Gotta admit, that’s pretty hip, Jaeger,” Jean agreed.

Eren looked at Ymir expectantly, hoping for her approval. They’d grown up together, and though they were in the same grade at school she was still his older… whatever their relation was.

“It’s cool, Eren,” she said, giving him a thumbs up. “Real cool.”

“Knew you’d all see it!”

Eren was looking so happy Ymir couldn’t help but smile herself.

 

#

 

“This is impossible…”

Sighing, Historia stared at the textbook on the table in front of her. While the other Roses had gone to Kenny’s that afternoon, she’d stayed behind at the library to study. She was so far behind the other students, she was starting to wonder if it was a huge mistake coming here. And how could she explain that to her new friends without getting into details that would make them-

No, she thought, she could do it.

Sitting up straight again she looked at the textbook again. Learning the entirety of US history in a couple of weeks couldn’t be _that_ hard, right?

“Look like you’re about to pile up some Z’s, Princess.”

Turning her head slowly she glared at Ymir, who was sitting in the window just to her left, grinning like the cat who’d got the cream.

“I’m just _trying_ to concentrate,” she huffed, turning back to her book.

“Trying maybe,” Ymir continued, climbing through the window. “But doesn’t look like you’re getting real illuminated there.”

“I’m-!” Sighing, Historia watched as Ymir walked over and sat down opposite her. “What do you want, Ymir?”

Her smile faded, the vulnerability she’d once shown returning again. “Well we haven’t… said ‘how you doing?’ to each other yet…”

“Well-” Historia bit her tongue and held her harsh words. “We haven’t really, have we?” she finally said softly.

“So… how you doing?”

Looking at the other girl, Historia couldn’t help but giggle at her cheesy grin.

“I’m… settling in,” Historia said. “There’s a lot to learn.”

“What’re you struggling with?” Ymir asked, turning her head to read the upside down book.

“Currently struggling with history – there’s just so many dates and names to remember.”

“You know what my favourite date to remember is?”

Looking at Ymir, unimpressed, Historia shook her head. “Do you ever give up?”

“I try not to,” Ymir grinned, resting her chin on her hand.

Despite herself, Historia cracked a smile. They sat there, happily silent in the moment, like when they’d first met.

“I’m sorry I didn’t write to you,” Historia said softly. “I was really scared.”

Ymir didn’t answer, or even seem to react beyond watching her intently, deep in thought. She had to look down at her book, unable to keep meeting her gaze as guilt stabbed at her heart.

“Me too…” Ymir finally said, her voice barely a whisper.

Those words made her heart jump, and her cheeks warm, to know that she wasn’t alone. To know that the Ymir she knew wasn’t gone.

“So, uh, what’re you swotting up on today?” Ymir asked, awkwardly clearing her throat.

“Oh, um, Native people before European colonisation,” Historia answered, blushing even more when she saw Ymir’s blush.

“Well I can, if you want, help you with that..?”

“I’d really like that, Ymir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, here's a comprehensive list of all the rides and rods the characters drive:
> 
> Red Cats:  
> Ymir - '35 Harley Davidson RL 45 w Panhead engine  
> Connie -'34 ford 5 window coupe  
> Eren -'48 Ford De Luxe
> 
> The Roses:  
> Mikasa -'55 Chevrolet Bel Air v8 w PEPCO blower & air scoop  
> Sasha - Ford F-2 3/4 ton pu chassis w 337 Lincoln flathead & various body panels  
> Hitch (Millicent) - '48 Chevy 3800 pickup w tow boom
> 
> The Titans:  
> Reiner - 32 Ford roadster w flathead V-8, 3-2 Stromberg 97s  
> Annie - '29 Ford A1 pu w Chrysler 331 Hemi w dual quads & moon tank  
> Marcel - '46 Ford convertible w McCulloch VS57 blower
> 
> Geeks:  
> Marco - '49 Buick Roadmaster
> 
> Jocks:  
> Franz - '51 Mercury Eight  
> Nac - '55 Ford Fairlane Sunliner Convertible
> 
> Kenny’s:  
> Traute - '53 Ford Customline Fordor Sedan  
> Petra - '25 T-bucket w flathead v8 w dual 94s, scoop & weedburners  
> Farlan - '56 Chevrolet Two-Ten 2-Door
> 
> Police:  
> Captain Dok - '51 Chevrolet Styleline Deluxe Sedan  
> Officer Dennis - '54 Harley Davidson Hydra Glide
> 
> Trost High:  
> Pr Rheinberger - '56 Chevrolet Two-Ten 4-Door Sedan  
> Mr Ackerman - '42 Harley Davidson 42WLA  
> Miss Zoe - '50 Ford Country Squire  
> Coach Brzenska - '52 Plymouth Cranbrook Four Door
> 
> Reeve’s Drugstore:  
> Dimo Reeves - '55 Ford Fairlane Crown Victoria
> 
> Al’s Sodas:  
> Olou - '53 Chevrolet Two-Ten 4-Door Sedan
> 
> Stockard Street:  
> Dr Jaeger - '54 Ford Customline Fordor Sedan  
> Nanaba - '53 Buick Roadmaster Skylark  
> Mr Arlert - '49 Ford Custom Fordor Sedan  
> Mr Pixis - '53 Mercury Monterey Coupe


	5. Let The Good Times Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun night at the drive in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out the official GRL! playlist here](https://youtu.be/F3SrtN6tMyg?list=PLSdX9_sZp1csVOvFyf8UYm13BS7IqyRGX)! All songs from the time period, 1958 or earlier (well I snuck in three that aren't but the rest of them are), so can listen to the same rockin' tunes as the hepcats in the story as you read along :)

Historia sat on the edge of her bed, staring out the window so she didn’t stare at the clock. It was going to be her first big social debut and she was nervous. So nervous she’d ended up getting ready almost an hour early.

_It’s only the drive-in, no need to for gringles_ , she thought, hoping telling herself Hitch’s words would help calm her. They didn’t really, but it was nice to think that her friends were so kind to her.

Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she sighed. Still ten minutes to go. But by the time she went downstairs, talked to Nanaba and Mike, had the same discussion about spending money, and walked over to Mikasa’s she’d be right on time.

Pushing to her feet, the springs of the bed creaking, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had her Roses jacket on, and she ran her hand over where her name delicately was embroidered – right over her heart. She’d just gone for a plain black skirt and white blouse, keeping her hair tied up with a long silk scarf.

_Was it too much? Or not enough?_

Not that there was time to change now. Shaking out the nerves with a whole body shiver, she straightened herself up and practiced her friendly, happy smile a few times before heading downstairs.

 

#

 

Stepping out the front door (having bartered Nanaba down to taking 75 cents), Historia found Sasha and Mikasa walking along the footpath hand in hand.

“Hey bean!” Sasha waved, grinning happily. “We were just about to shake your tree and see what fell out.”

“Hope you’re not too disappointed,” Historia smiled as she walked up to them.

“Not when you’re so chrome plated,” Sasha said, Mikasa nodding her agreement.

“Ready to agitate the gravel?” Mikasa asked, nodding back to her car.

“Sure am,” Historia smiled.

 

#

 

It wasn’t a long journey to the Colossal Drive-in, just past Kenny’s and over the river to the west of time. As they drew close, Historia could see the huge wall of the screen, but she was quickly distracted by Sasha excitedly pointing out her family’s farm on the left.

“And past that’s the foundry,” Sasha continued. “But that’s a ways down there.”

In the distance Historia could see the tall smokestacks, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Ymir was working tonight.

Her thoughts were quickly drawn to the queue of cars slowly making their way into the drive-in. There were so many, of all sorts of styles and colours – she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen so many cars in one place like this before. Maybe San Francisco, but they were all moving so it was a different feeling.

“Um, for the tickets tonight,” Historia said, leaning over the front seat. “I’ll pay for everyone since you always drive me places.”

“No, it’s fine,” Mikasa said, edging her car forward.

“Please,” Historia insisted, holding out a pair of dollar bills.

“You win,” Mikasa said, taking the money with a smile. “But you’re getting the change back.”

Sitting back with a smile, Historia didn’t have to wait long until they were at the ticket booth. The man there looked over the car and took payment from Mikasa before driving in.

“Here you go,” Sasha said, passing Historia a dollar back.

“But tickets are fifty cents each!” she protested.

The car was quiet save the rumble of the engine, Sasha and Mikasa sharing an uncertain look. After an unspoken conversation, Sasha sighed and looked back to Historia again.

“Well… tickets _are_ fifty cents,” she began, and Historia was aware Mikasa was shaking with laughter. “But children get in free.”

Gasping in shock, Historia flustered as Mikasa burst out laughing (Sasha at least looking guilty about her amusement). Crossing her arms the blonde girl slumped back in the seat, cheeks puffed out in a pout.

 

#

 

It was only a few moments after they had parked, Historia still pouting, a commotion swept through the crowd. People started excitedly talking to each other before running to their cars.

“It’s the Corporal! The Corporal’s on!”

Hearing the news, Sasha leaped into action, switching on the radio and adjusting the dials. There was a burst of static before a voice came through, crystal clear.

“…on WSNK all night long. And I’m your host the Corporal and with me as always is Four Eyes. But you hep cats don’t want to hear me, you just want to hear those rocking beats that move your feet. First up we’ve got that hot tune that’ll rock your socks, Bang Bang by Janis Martin.”

Historia noted that there were two girls leaning on the side of Mikasa’s car, excitedly listening to the radio.

“He’s so cool!” said the first.

“I know, like James Dean!” the second added, squealing excitedly.

“I’ve always thought of him as being like Vince Fontaine,” Mikasa said, Sasha sliding over and resting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Marlon Brando for me,” Sasha said. “More brooding and mysterious.”

As they talked, all Historia could do was stare. How did they not recognise him? It was obviously Mr Ackerman – Mikasa’s cousin. It was the same voice they heard every day in English class. Sure he was being way more hip, but… it was obviously him. And Four Eyes had to be Miss Zoe.

Maybe it was one of those things where everyone knew but nobody wanted to say because they thought it would embarrass the other people?

But maybe, she thought as she watched them all talking, it was just something she didn’t understand.

 

#

 

“So are Hannah and Hitch here too?” Historia asked, folding her arms over the back of the seat.

“That’s Franz’s rocket just over there, the black Mercury Eight with the flames.” Sasha said, pointing off to the left. “Bet you’d find Hannah in there,” she added with a chuckle.

“Hitch usually stables her horse at the back,” Mikasa continued. “So the tow boom doesn’t get in the way.”

“Somebody say my name?”

“Hitch!” Sasha laughed as the new arrival sat on the edge of the car by Historia.

“Hey, kittens, what’s the score?” Hitch asked, sipping from the Coke in her hand.

“Listening to the Corporal,” Sasha answered.

“Get outta here!” Hitch gasped, mouth agape. “Turn it up!”

While Mikasa adjusted the volume, Hitch dropped back onto the seat beside Historia, feet sticking up in the air.

“Will you be staying here with us?” Historia asked.

“‘fraid not kitten,” Hitch smiled as she wriggled into an upright position. “Better keep my rod rockin’ so nobody thinks I’ve faded out on this scene. Though would be a real tickle if it got towed!”

Cackling to herself, Hitch slapped Historia on the shoulder.

“Oh, yes,” Historia said. “Because you drive a tow truck.”

“Don’t you have some jets on you,” Hitch grinned. “You’ll be hep and hip in no time – well even more than you already are!”

“Good save,” Mikasa deadpanned as the lights around the edge of the lot dimmed and the screen lit up.

“Well I think that’s my cue to take a walk,” Hitch laughed, gently shoving Mikasa’s shoulder before vaulting over the side of the car. “Catch you dolls later.”

Hitch sauntered off to the back of the lot, where the tall projector tower sat on top of the concession building. Looking around Historia could see where Eren had parked his car, the rag top down. Four of the five Red Cats were packed into it (Jean no-doubt with Marco), rowdily horsing around. She couldn’t help but smile as Connie stood up in the back seat, attempting to throw what looked like a balled up burger wrapper, only to lose his balance and almost fall out the back of the car. He was only saved from sliding to the asphalt by Thomas’ timely grabbing of his belt and dragging him back to safety.

Giggling to herself, Historia turned back looking up to where a cartoon was playing on the screen. She stared up at the screen with a huge smile, spellbound. As the short came to an end she suddenly became aware of all the people around her and how she probably looked like some silly bumpkin.

Bashfully shrinking down in her seat she chided herself for being so silly. She was meant to be cool now. Looking down at the crimson sleeves of her jacket she frowned. Her friends liked her how she was, so she didn’t need to worry.

Her smile returned and she looked up to the screen, the film starting. She also couldn’t help but notice Sasha had slid right over to Mikasa’s side and was sitting under her arm. And kissing her. A lot.

Fixing her eyes on the screen Historia sat stock still, trying to block out the silhouettes of her friends making out in front of her.

It didn’t work.

She needed to escape.

Normally to get out of the car Historia would push the seat in front of her over, but she didn’t want to make things awkward (especially for Mikasa with how shy she could be). So the only plan was to copy Hitch.

Sliding right to the edge of the passenger side, Historia swallowed her nerves and started to clamber over the side. She was trying to artfully roll over the edge so as not to draw too much attention to herself. It was a move she’d done hundreds of times back home to get over fences and gates, but trying to be stealthy in a skirt and pumps was not an easy feat.

By the time she’d gotten her feet on the ground Historia became away of the girls in the next car over, and that they were all looking at her. She recognised Rita with her short, blonde, pixie cut as the school’s head cheerleader, and the girl beside her was… Amanda? Historia knew she was Rita’s friend and one of the members of the athletics team, but had never spoken to her.

“That’s some far out moves,” Rita grinned, leaning out the driver’s window, her arm hanging down.

Historia didn’t think she was being mean about it. In fact the way she was looking her up and down it felt quite the opposite.

“Oh, well, I didn’t want to disturb… you know,” trailing off embarrassed, she vaguely gestured behind her to where Mikasa and Sasha were still going at it.

“Have you got another chariot to park your sweet little caboose?”

“Have..? Oh, yes, thank you,” Historia blushed. “With Hitch.”

“Well if that turns out to be a bust too we’ll happily make space for you here.”

“Ah, thank you,” she said, pointing in the general direction of Hitch’s truck. “I’d better get going, don’t want you to miss too much of the movie.”

“Sure thing, Doll,” Rita smiled hungrily. “And if Mikasa and Sasha come up for air I’ll give them the score of where you’ve gone.”

“Thank you,” Historia smiled awkwardly as she made her escape.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Rita said as she retreated, and Historia was sure she could feel her eyes on her as she scurried away.

While there was certainly something to be said for being flirted with so openly, that aggressive manner was a little much for her. A smile came to her lips as she thought of Ymir’s awkward, goofy attempts to be cool that were so unsuccessful as to be endearing.

She wondered why Ymir only seemed to show that side when they were alone. It was flattering to be sure, but still a worry. What was it that made her hide who she really was.

_Not that I’m much better_ , Historia sighed.

“Historia? Is everything okay?”

Stopping, Historia saw Reiner looking up at her from where he was sitting alone in his hot rod.

“Oh, yes,” she smiled. “Just going to freshen up.”

“Will you be okay in the dark? I can walk you if you need.”

“I think I’ll be right,” Historia chuckled, glancing back to the very tall, very lit up building not far behind them.

“Oh, right,” Reiner laughed, blushing slightly. “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“You too,” she said with a demure smile.

Glancing past him he saw Annie’s yellow truck, its window already steamed up. It seemed her desire to watch the film was the opposite of what was on everyone else’s mind. Hopefully Hitch would be okay if they didn’t cuddle.

Walking up to Hitch’s truck she saw the windows were both down, so she stood up on the running board by the passenger side door.

“Hitch, I-”

“Wha-! I! Who?!” Hitch spluttered, frantically waving her hands as she tried to clear the smoke in the air while simultaneously trying to hide the cigarette in her hand.

Cringing, Historia shrank down a little, holding on to the window frame. “It’s only me, sorry.”

“Oh, right,” Hitch laughed, clearly relieved. “What do you need, Kitten?”

“Can I sit with you?”

“Sure, make yourself at home,” Hitch smiled, stubbing out her cigarette.

Opening the door Historia slid in to the cab, wrinkling her nose. Seeing her reaction, Hitch giggled as a sly grin spread across her face.

“So I guess you don’t want to blast a joint?”

“Oh, um, no. Thank you,” Historia mumbled.

“Don’t worry,” Hitch purred. “Just a joint, not going to get hooked on heroin and die.”

“What?!” Historia yelped, recoiling in alarm.

“Don’t get frantic, it was in a movie, Kitten.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

“No gringles,” Hitch giggled. “And I’ll be right to drive you back to your pad if you need it.”

“Thank you, Hitch.”

“Guess they were playing some back seat bingo?”

“It being in the back seat would have at least meant I could sit in the front and not see them,” Historia said dryly.

“Outta sight!” Hitch cackled, slapping her hands on the steering wheel. “You’re one big tickle.”

Historia shook her head and smiled. Hitch was a very strange girl.

“So, um, what’ve I missed in the film so far?”

 

#

 

At the end of the first film there was a 30 minute intermission, and as soon as it started Historia jumped out of the truck. She promised to get Hitch her dinner, but mostly she wanted to make sure she could talk to Mikasa and Sasha.

Mikasa was in her car by herself – Sasha must have gone to get some food. Hurrying up to her Historia tried not to laugh when she saw her friend’s face. Her lipstick was a smeared mess and her hair was rather more ruffled when she’d last seen it.

“Mikasa,” Historia smiled, trying to keep her friendly smile from splitting into a grin.

“Hi,” Mikasa mumbled, looking away shyly.

“I’m sorry I left without saying anything,” Historia said, continuing with her rehearsed speech. “I didn’t want to make you feel self-conscious, but I realised that leaving like that did too so I’m sorry… I just wanted you to be able to, um, enjoy your time with Sasha since I guess it’s hard for you to find it at home.”

Mikasa nodded and leaned towards Historia an inch. “Thank you.”

Hugging her friend, Historia smiled. “And looks like you had a very enjoyable time.”

“Sasha is a nice kisser…” Mikasa said in the smallest voice imaginable.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Historia giggled. “But I’d better go get some food, Hitch put in quite and order.”

“Okay,” Mikasa said, still looking a shade bashful. “And thank you.”

“That’s what friends are for, right?”

 

#

 

The line for food was long, people jammed in behind one another talking excitedly. It smelt of oil and batter, and was like a miniature version of the cafeteria at school. Picking up a burger for herself she picked up another burger for Hitch, as well as a hot dog, French fries, and onion rings. Topping it off she picked up a soda for each of them.

She could see Ymir and Connie a few places in front of her, and she wished she could push through to talk to them. She also saw Berthold, though he was looking rather more glum than usual in a red-striped shirt, bow tie and little paper hat.

“Hello, Berthold,” Historia smiled, putting her things down on the counter. “I didn’t realise you worked here.”

“Hello, Historia,” he replied, ringing up the items. “And yes, my family owns this joint.”

He nodded to the side, and Historia noticed that the people working behind the counters were all very tall too. His brother and sister by the looks of them.

“Well I think it’s just lovely,” Historia said, handing over her money. “And hope you have a good rest of your night.”

“Thank you,” he said, managing a smile.

 

#

 

“Hey, Ymir, hold this, I gotta take a break.”

Ymir sighed, letting Connie pile his half of the food into his arms. Looking around she saw Historia talking to Berthold and sighed again. She’d managed to patch things up a little with her, but she didn’t want to hope too much. Things tended to not work out how she hoped.

“Well well well…”

Case in point.

“What’re you up to, Ymir?” Marcel smirked, Gallard and Reiner behind him.

“Shouldn’t you be banging some rocks together or something?” Ymir scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Didn’t know they did delivery,” Gallard smirked, eying the parcels in Ymir’s arms. “Thought you already had to work?”

“We can’t all have our daddies stuff bread in our pockets every morning. Or to you sad Sam’s talk this way to string-bean in there?” she shot back, cocking her head towards Berthold.

The fight went out of there when she saw Historia watching her, big blue eyes watery with concern. They’d only just gotten back on the same page, it was too early to show her this ugly side. Thankfully Connie had returned, puffing himself up at her side.

“Let’s split,” Ymir muttered. “This scene’s going nowhere.”

“Yeah,” Connie agreed, fixing the Titans with a dirty look. “They’re bugging me.”

“Hate to see you go,” Gallard called after them, laughing at his own idea of a joke.

“We can stand it!” Connie answered, flipping them off over his shoulder.

 

#

 

As Ymir and Connie stalked off into the night, and Reiner muttered to his friends (seeming to chastise their rudeness. Or at least what they chose to be rude about), Historia puffed out her cheeks, put her head down, and chased after her Ymir, following the red cat on the back of her jacket.

“Ymir!” she called out as she drew close, idly wondering if Mikasa made the Cats’ patches too.

Stopping, Ymir handed her bags over to Connie, who kept on his way, before turning around. There was no easy smile on her face, instead a ghost of a frown.

“Hey, princess,” Ymir said, leaning against the rear of someone’s car.

“Are you okay?” Historia asked, stepping closer. “If I had my arms free I’d offer you a hug.”

“Might still give you one – sure you’d still knock it out with a burger squashed into your blouse.”

Historia giggled, only a little at Ymir’s joke, but mostly at the cheeky smile she flashed.

“Ah damn!” Ymir gasped, slapping her forehead. “Should have said you and a burger would be a real rare dish!”

“I don’t mind it,” Historia smiled.

“And thanks,” Ymir said. “For asking after me. Those knuckleheads just a bunch of hub caps, you know how it is.”

“Mmm… of course,” Historia hummed, smirking as Ymir scoffed.

“You’re goofin’ me, doll,” Ymir laughed.

“Yes..?” Historia grinned, nudging Ymir with her shoulder.

“I know you knew that one,” Ymir laughed, lunging forward and grabbing at Historia’s sides.

“Ah Ymir!” Historia squealed, jumping back. “You’ll make me drop my food!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Ymir laughed, putting out a steadying hand. “You alright there?”

Straightening herself up, Historia checked she had everything still and smiled happily. “Got it made in the shade!”

“Oh! She’s learning!”

“Go eat your burger before it gets cold,” Historia pouted, trying to hold back her smile.

“You too, princess,” Ymir replied.

“See you at school?” Historia asked.

“Not if I see you first!” Ymir answered, instinctively joking. But when she saw the disappointment in Historia’s eyes she softened, smiling gently. “Looking forward to it.”

 

#

 

As Historia had so kindly offered to get her some food, Hitch took the opportunity to get back to her joint. Fishing it out of the ash tray she put it to her lips and lit it up.

Taking that first drag, she leaned back and closed her eyes, listened to the music playing softly on the radio. It was a slow one from a few years ago, but she’d missed The Corporal introduce it to remember who it was by.

“Pity,” she said to herself, taking another drag.

She hung her arm out the window as the thick, milky smoke drifted from between her lips, not wanting to fill the cab up with smoke more than she had to.

Historia was an odd sort, she thought as she waited. She always seemed on edge – skittish like a cat. Though she sure had some fire to her the way she gave Ymir some lumps. And she could be a peachy keen ball of sunshine when she wanted.

“Pretty… but got some thorns,” Hitch mused to the empty air. “The perfect Rose…”

Taking another hit she sighed as the track came to an end, blowing the smoke out the window as The Corporal introduced the next song.

“Here’s another classic for all you cats and kittens in love on this Friday evening,” he crooned, making Hitch roll her eyes. “The Platters with their hit Only You, here on W-SNK – your place for the sound you love.”

Grumbling, Hitch slouched against the door, letting her hand hang limply over the side, a thin wisp of smoke drifting from the joint between her fingers.

“Stupid love songs,” she grumbled, thinking about Mikasa and Sasha, Hannah and Franz, Historia and Ymir, and Annie and (ugh!) Mina. Not that Mina was really a bad sort, but she just… wasn’t right for Annie.

Before her grim thoughts could continue she felt the joint slip out from between her fingers, and she cursed to herself, pushing herself up in her seat.

“Great, probably fell in an oil spot or-” she stopped, hand on the door handle, mouth hanging open.

Annie – Annie Leonhardt – was standing beside her truck, taking a long, deep drag on a joint. The joint she must have plucked from between Hitch’s fingers. As always she was dressed in black, hair tied up in a short ponytail, her unreadable eyes watching Hitch intently.

Blowing the smoke from the corner of her mouth, Annie pulled herself up on the running board and leaned into the window.

“Nice night to graze on some grass,” Annie said, taking another drag of the joint.

All Hitch could do was nod dumbly, the blonde girl looking even more beautiful than usual in the half light of the drive-in. And she was only a few inches away, staring intently into Hitch’s eyes, joint between her lips.

Leaning back a little she took the joint from her lips, milky white smoke spilling from between her lips.

“Here,” she said, putting the joint between Hitch’s lips, gently nudging her mouth closed.

“Uh-huh,” Hitch said. Or thought she said. It was hard to be sure if any of this was really happening right now.

But with the way Annie laughed, soft and throaty, she guessed she had. The blonde moved in, her lips a hair’s breadth from Hitch’s cheek, breath tickling her skin.

“Thanks,” was all she said before she pulled back and jumped down to the asphalt and disappeared into the darkness.

Hitch was still sitting there, staring out at nothing, when Historia returned.

“Sorry I took so long I bumped into- Hitch? Are you okay?”

“I… don’t know..?” was all Hitch could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! Sorry for the delay in updating, but um... yeah :p
> 
> The movie Hitch references is High School Confidential, and it is hilariously bad and a lot of it makes zero sense, but did give us the [title track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNzEM-XwuiE&list=PLSdX9_sZp1csVOvFyf8UYm13BS7IqyRGX&index=34) and the amazing [beat poetry scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VT_FC8xSBGE). It was a little hard to find online but I did eventually if you want to check it out, it's pretty funny and sort of a precursor to 21 Jump Street.
> 
> Some other good (ymmv) movies are:  
> [Hot Rod Gang](https://youtu.be/zj5dIeA6Xo8) \- Actually quite funny! Fake beards, fake identities, raising money by a deadline to save the club etc etc  
> Its sequel [Ghost of Drag Strip Hollow](https://youtu.be/_FPe3oVDCZA) \- teens set up a hot rod clubhouse in an old haunted building - shenanigans ensue.  
> [Let's Rock](https://youtu.be/NC2roTjpEMY) \- older crooner find himself uncool and just doesn't get this new rock and roll thing  
> [Hot Rod Girl](https://youtu.be/thDnjetQRyY) \- plenty of hot rods, but Ghost of DS Hollow has more girls driving them  
> [Shake Rattle and Rock](https://youtu.be/UA9J5jytgPA) \- teens vs old people who just don't get rock!  
> [Teenage Thunder](https://youtu.be/kPl9MIOL0q0) \- race illegally AND YOU'LL DIE!!!!!  
> [The Choppers](https://youtu.be/wo4CZobN8ZY) \- a "serious" movie about felonious youths  
> Note that these are a product of their times (ie racist) so the only time you'll see non-white people is a few singers as themselves, and it's all heteroni pepperoni and 90% about guys. But still worth a look if you can deal with that.  
> Also if some of them have silent parts where there would be a musical number, people do that to avoid copyright strikes - often the films are public domain but the music remains copy-written.
> 
> Some more modern ones:  
> [The California Kid](https://youtu.be/Gb3tnmeGjek) \- a young Martin Sheen uses a hot rod to solve the mystery of his brother's death  
> [Deuce Coupe](https://youtu.be/LVh33_2R_yw) \- Varric Tethras and his brother vie for the same girl and work on cars together. Angst ensues. Pretty terrible but has some nice car bits, tho they do seem to think pulling a car's choke activates the blower. Also for extra fun has Brian Bloom with a terrible moustache at one point. And Finnish subtitles if that helps?
> 
> And I issue a challenge! [Rock! Rock! Rock!](https://youtu.be/RCt4_Dwt-Lk) \- it is so terribly bad I got to about minute seven before I had to stop. And if you've watched any of the others you understand I have a pretty high tolerance for questionable acting. Make it further, or through the whole thing, and um... a winner is you?
> 
> And lastly Hot Rod gang has an extra at about the 50 minute mark who looks p.much like how I imagine Hitch would:
> 
>  Which was pretty trippy O_o


End file.
